


Project: Myth

by starryeyeddoe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Gen, Mutant Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyeddoe/pseuds/starryeyeddoe
Summary: Thirteen boys, all connected for different reasons, are bound together once a series of strange events ruin a peaceful day. You are not a cause, but a trend in what has happened to them, trying your best to figure out how you can help them find their new normal.-edits will come and go since I made this late at night while tired. AKA to clarify what is happening in the story.





	1. Chapter 1

I'm thinking about making a story with Seventeen dealing with different powers. Is it weird? Yeah, sure, but what isn't? I love their personalities and their dynamic, so I'm going to tie a Greek deity power to each member and have a story following how they will deal. They won't fight crime or anything, but they have pretty cool situations.

Will there be romance? Idk, do you guys want romance? 

I was given the idea by ohmysoups.tumblr.com and the imagine made.

Member- codename- power 

S.coups- Zeus- weather

Jeonghan- Ate (mischief)- Jinxing

Josh- Asclepius- Healing

Jun- Hera- Shape shifting (I find him devious)

Hoshi- Hermes- teleport

Wonwoo- Hypnos- sleep/ dream jumping 

Woozi- Hades  (lol)- fire manipulation 

DK- Tyche- opposite of Jinxing

Mingyu- Apollo- prophecy

Th8- Nike- super speed (get it?)

Seungkwan- thavma- mood manipulation

Vernon- Poseidon- water manipulation 

Dino- hecate- telekinesis 

 

  * Am I too far fetched? Is the story interesting? I want feed back! Thanks!



 

 


	2. Abrupt

" One moment!"

" Black coffee! Will be out in a moment!"

  Pushing out orders all afternoon, I took a moment to catch my breath. College students were beginning to pour in, getting a quick fix before studying. Settling after a while, thirteen customers were left. All satisfied with their orders at the moment, I rested my chin on my hands, surveying the small crowd. All boys, all ridiculously good looking.  
   
 Two boys, polar opposites, were sitting by the window, the ball of sunshine yammering as the one with sharp eyes nodded to each word. A group of four were sat not too far, a boy with a wide, goofy smile with straws in his nose. His colleague hopped in his seat endlessly, his full cheeks pushing against the face of a foreign boy. The loud boy, in front of the foreign boy, waved his hands frantically, scolding them. Five sat in the center of a cafe, a man lounging in his seat calmly. The blonde boy sat be sat beside him silent, as the other three at the table began singing. The boy in the middle with a slight accent kept glancing my way nervously, the striking one rubbing his arm reassuringly. Every other word, one would turn back and wink at me, issuing me to move positions.

 Cleaning tables for the second, my eyes fell on a man with round glasses and headphones, hunched over his laptop. Pressing his hands to his lips, his eyes darted to me once he noticed my stare. Pulling a headphone away from his ear, he widened his eyes and tilted his chin back.

 " Want anything?"

 " Coffee?"

 Nodding, I gave a quick smile and made my way behind the counter. Tensions grew for a second as voices raised, the boy with the flirty smile, teeth baring in a snarl, his canines dripping with bright red liquid. Nails scraping against the table, the striking boy gave a hollow glare towards him and stuck his tongue against his cheek. Dripping words filled with venom, the light above their group burst, the chair leg of the flirt breaking. Blinking rapidly, a small trail of a lavender dust around the objects that broke. Anger turned to fear in his face, quickly taking his things and rushing out without another word. Rubbing his butt, the fallen boy took a seat.

 Looks of worry were sent across the cafe, one of the boys at the table stood to follow the one who ran. Light rain began once the man took his arm, stopping him. Orange dust, the color reminiscent of a sunset fell as the droplets hit the ground. Looking around, it seemed like no one else took notice, my attention being drawn back to the coffee. Taking the mug in hand, round glasses gave a bashful bow seeing me approach. _Did I set the temperature too hi-_ Setting the cup down quickly, I checked my hands, red marks against the part I was holding.

 " A-are you okay?!"

 Hissing in pain, I ran behind the counter and told him not to worry. The patron who stood earlier approached quickly as glasses stopped at the counter. Others crane their necks, silently watching.

 " Are you okay? I overheard and- Oh my. How did you get second degree burns?"

" Second degree?!"

" I could be wrong!! I'm studying to be a nurse, can I have a look?"

 Resting my hand in his, his hands took mine in his, faint gold light seeping from the parts that were red. Pushing my hands away quickly, he stood wide eyed and took a step back. Curling my fingers slowly, I felt no pain. Glancing nervously to those close enough to see, we stood silent trying to process. A sense of fear swallowed curiosity, plum fog rolling against the ground of the cafe. Black smoke burst around windows, any sense of  energy I had, drained quickly. Repeated slams followed one another, my nails raking against the wood cabinet I was slumping against. Head lolling back, consciousness left my body as another wave of panic hit me.

  Squeezing my eyes shut, I rested on my palms and looked around me. Flowers? Drifting my fingers over the petals, my eyes fell to the white dress fanning out. Standing quickly, my hands traveled across the soft material and looked around. Boys, dressed in loose white shirts and slacks were spread across the field. Each slowly sat up and drew closer to me, one of the boys white shirt becoming black with each step he took. Looking down as eyes were glued to him, he froze and dug his fingers in the fabric of his shirt. The flowers at our feet began wilting, panic spreading across the everyone's face. Taking his hand in mine, i gave him a small smile.

" It's fine. We'll figure this out."

Eyes softening with my touch, grass began blooming slowly, others grasping his shoulder and arms in reassurance. Colors began bleeding from the white shirts of each person as they touched him. Dropping their hands, they looked aimlessly around them.  
 

" Form a circle. If we can figure out what happened, all those... things that started happening, maybe we can get out of here. It's too obvious this isn't real." The boy in the orange shirt motioned for everyone to part and sat first.

" Name yourself. If you feel like you could caused something, if you've noticed a change at all, talk about it. -

"This feels like an AA meeting."

" I won't hesitate in kicking your ass, Jun. I'm Seungcheol, my friends call me S.Coups. When I was angry and I saw this... stuff when the rain fell on the ground. Now-"

" I'm Seungkwan! I got scared and I think I farted purple."

Silently judging Seungkwan, the boy with the crimson shirt raised his hand slowly.

" I felt I bit... frazzled when she- I'm sorry, I don't know your name- was approaching. I began focusing on the up so I wouldn't make eye contact and  this... Red started falling from it. Oh I'm Jihoon. Some call me Woozi."

" Frazzled because that's the first girl you've spoken to beside Ailee?"

" Soonyoung, I will get my guitar out the moment we get out of here."

S. Coups clapped and gave Soonyoung a dirty look. Woozi dug his fingers into the flowers, giving a menacing aura. The boy in the gold shirt tapped his arm, Woozi sighing and crossing his arms. S. Coups flourished his arms to let him speak.

" I'm Joshua. Or Jisoo, I don't care what I'm called. I touched the waitress- I didn't catch your name- and this gold light started glowing around her hand."

" I think he healed me!"

The group looked towards me, eyes surveying my face.

" Oh, I guess it's my turn. I work at Olympus. I don't know if I have a power."

Their eyes looked at my dress, my own following their lead. Pastel pink? 

" But there was the other guy, he was yelling at red shirt and stuff kinda- Began falling apart. Why was he upset."

Red shirt glared at the others who were at the table, Joshua sighing.

" Jun was saying some... Things about you and the way you looked. Jeonghan got annoyed and... things started breaking."

" What about black shirt?" Jun raised an eyebrow as he lowered his head.

" I'm Wonwoo. I was scared. This black smoke hit Mingyu and he fell asleep first, the rest hitting everyone here and sending them... Here. We linked because I sent us here at the same time?"

" You had control over the dream too, it following how upset you were getting."

Closing my mouth after the outburst, he nodded and mentioned how I calmed him down.

" Has anyone else had weird things occur around them?"

The others shook their head and S. Coups huffed in frustration. Standing up, I clenched my fist.

" We are here together for a reason. I don't know why but I think we should figure out. Come to the cafe if anything strange happens, okay? I'm scared. This is weird and unnatural, but hey, it's happening. We have to deal with it, but not alone."

Searching the faces of the boys, they nodded.

" I think I have a small grasp on at least who has what 'power' Jeonghan wasn't dangerous, it was bad luck. From comic book basis, it would be called jinxing. S. Coups, you made it rain. Maybe weather control. Seungkwan, I felt paralyzed by fear when the purple fell across the floor. Emotion manipulation, could be? Wonwoo, can send someone to sleep and manipulate dreams. Woozi... I don't know. Heating up? Joshua heals. I- I have no idea about everyone else."

" When we say we're going to meet up, what should we say? Well sound insane if we say a ' super power meeting'."

S. Coups dropped his hands as he cranes forward.

" You know Greek Mythology? We all fall under someone and their power right now."

" And where we met is Olympus!"

Smiling, Wonwoo clapped his hands in amusement at the connection I made. Rubbing my lips as, in dire times, I can make a pun, I giggled along with him.

Jolting as my cheek felt the cold floor, I picked myself up and looked around at the confused patrons.

" Was that all real?"

Nodding, Woozi and stood and pushed his hands in his pocket.

" Yep. And I think we're up because you made a pun."

 


	3. Drag

" Yes sir, I can come in after school. I can study between customers, maybe? Thank you!"

  
  Rubbing my eyes, I rolled over in by bed and drew the letters to ' doormat' on my forehead. Finished with moping, I sat up, retrieving the phone lost in the wave of sheets. Going to contacts, my measly 4 contacts went to 16 as my shift ended the day before. Covering my lips to conceal the smile, I dropped the phone and went to change.  
  
 Tugging on my skirt and bouncing on my toes, I gave up and walked out the door to the dorm. Walking down the hallways, I spun trying to catch my backpack as it played a short tune. Grasping the zipper, I smiled and quickly took it in my hands.

  
  
 " 8 good morning texts?! I actually don't mind, that is adorable."

  
  
 Careful not to block the hall, I skimmed the wall as I replied to each. Tucking it back in the bag, I began scouting for my first period. Checking the time as I arrived, my eyes fell upon the quiet blonde boy from yesterday, Minghao, talking with Jeonghan. Angry Chinese was spewed in frustration, the boy composing himself a moment later. Nearing the couple, I gave a small wave and approached.

  
  
 " Hi. We didn't meet yesterday."

  
" He was telling me what happened and the 'plan' together. I'll go as soon as Jun apologizes to you."

  
" What did he say?"

  
  
 Tilting his head, he leaned close to whisper. Covering my lips, I felt my cheeks begin burning and waved my hand. 

  
" Where I grew up, I've heard worst! Not directed to me, but it's fine!"

  
Raising an eyebrow, Jeonghan puckered his lips and nodded. " I'm in. I broke a number of things in the apartment because I was upset. I was nagged by my baby all night."

  
  
" Dino said he didn't like you calling him that."

  
  
" Not my fault he's the youngest in the group."

  
  
I held my finger up, confused. " The group? Did everyone in the cafe somehow know one another? Well, except me..."

  
  
" Yeah. We all have music and dance together."

  
  
Tilting my head, flashes of a large crowd of boys in music, yelling a name as someone played piano. Memories of four boys dancing in perfect synchronization to an upbeat techno song. Being new to, well, Korea, I must have not noticed them. Trying to focus on studies and passing in elective classes with trying to balance a job drains from friend making time. I almost was friends with one girl, but she kinda disappeared.

  
  
 " I think we have those classes together."

  
  
" Of course we do. We've spoken a few times."

  
  
My eyebrows furrowed as I looked to Jeonghan. Squinting, I darted my eyes away from him to remember.

  
  
" Was your hair long then?"

  
  
" Probably, it's recently cut."

  
  
Was he that girl? I invited him to my dorm alone to study! And we did! 

  
 " I didn't recognize you without it then... "

  
  
" Did you think he was a girl?"

  
  
" Yes."

  
  
" That explains why you changed in front of me."

  
  
  I had spilled coffee on my shirt, and quickly ran off, coming in shirtless apologizing. He had his head down and gave an 'okay' sign. That was also the last time we spoke because he stopped approaching me. Everytime we looked at each other, he became pink and I just thought he was sick. He must have cut his hair shortly afterwards. 

  
" I'm so sorry. I have such a horrible longterm memory."  
  
  
 Minghao was snickering as the bell rang, each person taking a seat. Tapping the desk beside him, the Chinese boy asked me to sit with him. Bouncing on my heels, I accepted and sat with them.  
  
 Throughout the entire day, I had different combinations of each boy in at least one class. Math with Mingyu, Wonwoo and Vernon. Drama with Jun, Seungkwan and Wonwoo. Literature with Woozi. Science with Dino, Minghao, DK and Hoshi, a good explanation why the class often ended up being dismissed either fire. History with Woozi, Vernon, Jeonghan, and Seungkwan. Music and dance (physical. Ed.) with all of them. Thirteen puppies followed me to work, groaning about how each of them were tired. Vernon pointed at the table in the center. 

  
" Can we move the tables?"

  
  
" I think we can sit all the large booth." Seungkwan rang.

  
  
 " It only fits seven."

  
  
**SKKKKKRRR**  
  
" Seunkwan, stop dragging the chair!"

  
  
" Vernon, if you don't get your face out of mine, the chair is not the only thing that is going to be dragged."

  
  
" Guys, other customers are here, can we keep it down."

  
  
" Joshua, when did you get here?!"

  
  
**" I'VE BEEN HERE THE ENTIRE TIME."**

  
  
**"** What did he say?" Mingyu piped in.

  
  
" Something about time being slow?"

  
  
" Seungkwan, your low quality English is wrong once again."

  
  
**" LOW QUALITY?!"**

  
  
Dark purple flooded cafe, the quiet patrons beginning to yell at the boys. Anger bubbled up inside me, clenching my fist tightly to calm my fast heartbeat. Light bulbs began burst, the chair in Woozi's hand caught fire by his touch. Rain began pouring, a puff of yellow dust burst in the middle of their group. Rushing to Wonwoo, he eyes flared by my touch.  
  
" Can you please to send the ones not in Myth to sleep?"  
  
" Why can't you?!"  
  
" How the hell can i do that, I don't know my powers?!"  
  
" Fine."  
  
He sent his hand flying and the rest of the patrons, followed by Mingyu, became limp. Annoyance spread on the boys faces, Wonwoo pointing at them.

  
" I can't control it!"

  
  
White flooded around the boys feet, objects in the cafe rising.

  
  
" We need to calm down!"

  
  
Dino hands were flooded with white smoke, fear in his eyes as it happened. Hoshi ran inside the cafe, soaked, pulling the attention from Dino.

  
" I was in the alley suddenly!!"

  
  
 The objects began falling, DK stretching to catch the closest thing to him. Emerald dust covered the objects and everything fell perfectly. Seungkwan waved his hands as it covered him, the others slouching after it happened. Leaning against the counter, I rested my head against it.

  
 " Someone get paper and a pen. Wonwoo, try and wake people up. I'll replace the lights and get your orders. Oh! Woozi, can you put the burnt chair against the counter."

  
 Drudging behind the counter and past the door, I gently woke the manager in his office and made up and excuse to what happened. Seeing emerald dust surround him, I gave a small smile between words.

* * *

 

**" DK is good luck, Woozi has something fire related, Hoshi can teleport and Dino... either levitation or telekinetic."**

**" I don't know how to say that in Korean."**

**" That's why I'm saying it in English, Joshua."**

 

Woozi scribbled furiously in English and Hangul, leaving the two of us in awe. The rest, other than Vernon, had their faces scrunched up in confusion. 

**" You understood that?"**

 

**" I read X-men comics a lot."**

 

Mingyu slammed against the table, rubbing his hand a moment later. 

**" No speaking English, I can't understand!"**

 

**" Surprise surprise, you don't understand something."**

 

Pursing my lips at Woozi's comment, he looked at me nervously. Resting my palm against the table, an idea popped in.

" Okay, so we can have a name whenever we use our powers. Greek related, okay?"

Taking the paper Woozi was writing on. I made correlations to powers and set the paper down.

" Heheh, Woozi is Hades."

 Vernon jumped from his cup and flailed his hand quickly. Smirking as he took a sip, Woozi dropped his gaze as he caught my glare. Each member took the paper and nodded and passed it. Jeonghan nodded and set the paper down slowly.

" Ah. I can't read this."

" Yo, me neither." S. Coups raised his hands.

" I can't even pronounce this and I'm used to the alphabet." Joshua admitted.

 Swiping the paper from the table, I read it aloud and pulled it away from face. Each member of the new project leaned back in their seats in understanding.   
 

" I'm more Aphrodite then anything."

" Hit him."

Following Woozi's command, Hoshi swept Seungkwan's arm away from his face, having his chin hit the table. A roar of laughter followed the action, a cue for me to continue with my work. This will take time to adjust to.


	4. I only ate one taco

Falling on my knees at the soft rug, I curled my fingers into the fabric and sighed. A day off, no school work, and winter break is in a week. Popping up, I groaned and slammed my fist into ground.  
  
 " I have midterm."  
  
Gripping my chest, I fell on my back dramatically. Jumping slightly at the new ring tone on my phone, I giggled once figuring out what it said.

  
" NAEGA HOSHHH! PICK UP THE PHON-SHH"  
  
Taking the phone into my hands, I plugged in my headphones and answered.

  
  
" When did you change my ringtone?"

  
  
" I think you went to the bathroom in the middle of class."

  
" Ah. What do you need?"

  
  
" I'm hoping we can study! We are all taking the same classes and-"

  
  
" Is that her? HI I WANT TO STUDY TOO."

  
  
Smiling at Mingyu's voice, you heard others ring in the bakground.

  
  
" I guess we'll all go then."

  
  
" What, my dorm?! I don't think-"

  
  
" We'll be there by six!"

  
  
" No! Crap he hung up."

  
  
Looking around, I turned up my music and unplugged the headphones. Tightening up and checking the fridge, I brought out vegetables and began dicing it. Shredding cheese, taking a out a huge slab of meat, I began thawing it. Pulling out flour, I began rolling out masa and tripled the recipe. Two hours flew by, a knock startling me in the middle of singing. Running to the door, Mingyu  stood smiling with soda in hand.

  
  
 " Hi- what is that smell?"

  
  
" Soft tacos. No sides though, I'm too tired."

  
  
" Can I help?!"

  
 The goofy, clumsy boy you grew to know worried you a bit. Nodding slowly to his request, he darted into the kitchen. Reeling at the balls of dough, I taught him how to roll them into tortillas. Flipping them on the comal, I juggled it in my hand and rested it on the plate. 

  
 " Can I try one?"

  
  
 Piling a small amount of meat and stuffing tomatoes, lettuce and cheese in it, I fed it to him as he rolled the tortillas into thin squares. Pursing my lips, I shrugged at the fact they should be circles.  
  
 " THIS IS AMAZING!"  
  
" HEYOOO! WHAT IS THAT SMELL?"  
  
" Oh, are they tacos?"  
  
Hoshi, Joshua and Wonwoo came in with books in hand, looking in the kitchen. Every few minutes, more and more boys came in. Motioning for each have boy to serve themselves, I paused.  
  
 " Where's Woozi?"  
  
 " He works a LOT. Might not come. He's kinda freelance thougj, so he might be able to. "  
  
Wiping my lips from eating, I retrieved my phone and quickly found my headphones. Motioning for the group to be quiet, I leaned against my counter as he answered.  
  
 " Hi..."  
  
" Woozi, why aren't you here?"  
  
" The study thing? I didn't know you were there."  
  
" Yes. We are all eating and about to study."  
  
" I'll think about it."  
  
" Where are you?"  
  
"No-"  
  
S. Coups raised his hand and swallowed hard. " Our dorm! We can go and grab him!" Hanging up before he could protest, I grabbed my jacket and told the guys to not eat all the food while gone.  
  
" Can we order something? Or pick up something."  
  
" Sure. Don't make a mess or something."  
  
Following S. Coups out, he rubbed his hands together as we walked. "How did you find my dorm?" Tilting his head, he gave a shy smile and pointed his thumb behind him. " Mingyu. He has his methods of finding things when wanting to. Smarter than he looks." Raising an eyebrow, I tilted my head. " Top of his class." Muttering curse words, I picked up my head to open the door.  
  
 " What does Woozi do?"  
  
" He's always on his laptop. Staying up till the dead of night and working. I'm not sure though."  
  
" How long have you known him."  
  
" Last... 5 years? We've known each other since we were 15, so yeah."  
  
" And everyone else?"  
  
" All ranges. Joshua was the last to come in since he moved from America 3 years ago."  
  
Pushing the door, I followed him into the elevator and leaned against the wall. " How is the control going?" Closing his eyes, he rubbed his cheeks. " Haven't really tested it. I just know it's tied to emotions, but I think I can make it simpler. Maybe."  
  
" Simpler?"  
  
" Tie it to thought instead."  
  
 Following him down the hall, he opened the room to his dorm. The room was spotless with Woozi with his hands intertwined and pushed to his lips, staring at the screen.  
  
" Can you talk to him? He'll probably get annoyed if he sees me. Doesn't do well with commands."  
  
 Agreeding, he stood in the hall and motioned for me to go in. Approaching slowly, he moved his hands away from his lips.

  
" I'm good."

  
  
" I made food. Took me a few hours too."

  
  
" Ah, but no one wants me there."

  
  
Sitting beside him, I took off his headphones. Music streamed out, my hand freezing over the spacebar. Listening, I bit my lip and leaned against the couch. His hand darted out and paused it, his ears and cheeks getting pink.

  
 " We want you there. Why wouldn't we?"

  
  
" I'm the blacksheep. Serious. Moody. I need to focus on my work."

  
  
Turning my head to the screen, programs were set up. " You're a producer? Like, music producer." Taking in the papers around, scribbled notes and stanzas were set. " Lyrcist." Standing up, he followed silently as I peered around, seeing instruments set up. " Composer." Nearing him, I craned my neck to his level.

  
  
" Are you human?"

  
   
His hand caught fire, the both of us jumping back and fanning it quickly. Opening my mouth, he held his hand up.

  
  
" Don't tell the others."

  
  
" How have they not noticed? Do you sleep?! I guess not, since the number of times I had to wake you up at the cafe. How do you keep your stress down. And I've seen your grades how do you-"

  
" Sh."

  
  
" Come with me and I won't tell the others."

  
  
" Are you blackmailing me?"

  
  
" Yes."

  
   
Raising his wrist, I took it and smiled, darting out of the dorm. S. Coups followed, all of us silent until we went into the dorm. Huge bags of chips were open, laughing rang out through the room. 

  
" You know we probably won't study at all right?"

  
  
" Yeah. We might be able to practice using out powers though."

  
Fixing Woozi a plate, I handed it to him and sat on my couch, with Seungkwan. Tapping their fingers on my floor, Vernon began bopping his head and started rapping, Wonwoo and Mingyu joining in. DK and Seungkwan flew in during a pause, quickly harmonizing. Purple surounded the group, Seungkwan studdering as it happened. Drumming his hands as DK was still singing, Woozi joined in during a break. All fell silent and looked to him, shrinking back.

  
 " Sorry, I got caught up."

  
  
" WHEN THE HELL COULD YOU SING?!"

  
  
All bombarded him as he sat shocked, all jumping away from him as crimson started covering him.  
  
" He's embarrassed. Aw."

  
  
Squinting at DK, I clapped and held my hands out. " Now, do we want to study or mess with our powers." Each person shrunk back and took a book out. They're all scared too try. Rubbing my face in realization, I figured to push practice to another time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Hispanic and tacos fill everyone up. So, boom, you know how to make tacos. I don't care if you can't boil water right, you now know to make tacos.


	5. Playing With Fire

  Wrestling with the coffee grinder, I bit my lip and jerked my arm, popping it open. Wiggling in victory, I jumped as a girl was leaning over the counter, looking at me up and down. Pulling out her phone, she turned around and muttered something. Going back to top her previous position, she squinted and nodded. Woozi burst in with red cheeks and grasped the girls arm, pulling her away. The girl was beautiful and curvy, her arms flailing as she argued. Tugging on her arm to go out, she gripped the door frame and pulled closer.  
  
  
 " HI MY NAME IS AMY LEE OR AILEE NICE TO MEET YOU!"  
  
  
" You're American?!"  
  
  
" Yeah! Foreigners unite! ASG-"  
  
  
Slipping away from the door, a man came running to the cafe. Nearing the doors, I pushed it open. The man ran his fingers through his hair, irritated at the scene in front of him.  
  
  
 " Ailee, I told you not to intervene."  
  
  
" He's talking to a girl! A real one! I had to see for myself."  
  
  
" Ailee, you're a real girl."  
  
  
" I'm like his older sister. Not in a " Ahhh Noona" but in the American Standard older sister "  
  
  
" WILL YOU PLEASE GO!"  
  
  
Running my hands over my thighs, I gave a small wave to the friends. Waving my hands to Woozi as  the man and woman looked at each other, he shoved her away and looked at his hands. Motioning him to calm down, he nodded as the man extended his hand.  
  
  
 " Hi I'm Eric. You've met my..."  
  
  
" I'm his mother, hi. I'm Woozi's older sist- ow!"  
  
  
" Ailee, we are the same age!"  
  
  
" Son, quiet down, adults are talking."  
  
  
 Woozi gave Eric a furious look, the man raising his hands. Pointing to her, Eric nodded and grabbed her arms, pushing them together. Tossing her over his shoulder, he gripped her kicking legs to his chest and started sprinting away.  
  
  
 " Friends of yours?"  
  
  
" Sadly. You've seen the guys, I attract... crazy, it seems."  
  
  
" Hey! We have the next two weeks off! How about we have a get together at the roof top of the dorms."  
  
  
" It's normally packed with others."  
  
  
" I've got it covered. Dancing, singing, food, and maybe we can even practice..."  
  
  
" Myth? Yeah, I think the guys are still a bit..."  
  
  
" Shaken from it, I know. But it has been a month already and everyone is still hesitant to try. If we can control it, we won't be afraid."  
  
  
" Yeah... I'll tell the guys once I see them. Tonight. What time do you get off?"  
  
" Six."  
  
  
" So you want for any of us to grab you?"  
  
  
" Hm, my makeup bag and a cute outfit. I slept in this morning and ran in my pajamas."  
  
  
" Am I your maid, now?"  
  
  
" No, you're my friend. So please?  
  
  
" Does it look like I can choose an outfit for you?"  
  
  
" Yeah. You're fashionable."  
  
  
Tipping his glasses up, he gave a shy grin, his hands becoming red. Gripping his hand, he froze and looked at me. His fingers were becoming hotter, his cheeks doing the same. Swallowing hard, I tilted my chin down and took a deep breathe, having him follow. Hands going back to normal, I smiled and dropped them.  
  
  
 " Have more confidence in yourself, Jihoon. And I'm not talking about fashion."  
  
  
  
  Leaning against the wall of the changing room, I texted Mingyu to prepare the food and drinks. Whining from the money it would take, telling him to get others to help made him quiet. Th8 was given the task to decorate, with Hoshi to pick music. Startled by the knock at the door, I quickly opened it.  
  
 " Is it okay if I'm back here?"  
  
" Yeah, my boss doesn't care. I'm good at sweet talking. Want to come in?"  
  
" Aren't you going to change?"  
  
" I'm on break and make up first. It'll take a short amount of time. Do want any coffee when I'm out?"  
  
" Sure, I'm tired."  
  
" How many hours of sleep?"  
  
" ... Four."  
  
" Lee Jihoon!"  
  
" I wrote a good song though! I had the music and it's for myself. Well, I got Ailee to sing along with it. I mentioned you whenever we were finished recording and that's why she came"  
   
" She was here for a while before you came."  
  
" She tied me up."  
  
I gave him a questioning look, the boy responding with a sigh. " Cords." Rubbing in foundation, I tossed my head back to look at him. " Sing it for me?" Giving a harsh bark of a of a laugh, I blinked and rubbed my hands together. Straightening up at my expression, he hummed and tapped his knees to a beat. Smiling, I turned back to the mirror and began applying eyeshadow. Thrown off by the beginning rap, he began singing a moment later, his voice pinning me. Opening his eyes once done, I smiled and whispered 'Q & A', shimmying my shoulders at him. Pushing his foot against my back to put distance between us, I continued with mascara.  
  
" You must really like someone."  
  
" Huh?  Nah, I was just inspired."  
  
" By love~."  
  
" Me? In love? I've met gremlins more deserving of it."  
  
Slapping his knee, I pointed to his face. " Why don't you think you deserve love?" Scoffing at the question, he waved his hand and stood. " More confidence remember!" Exiting, I sighed as he closed the door.  
  
Handing him his usual, he looked up and smirked. " Do I have to pay for this?" Nudging his head away, I went back to the counter and stared at the clock, hoping for the next thirty minutes to pass quickly.  
  
Changing quickly, I looked to the outfit my friend had chosen. _Why the short skirt? The knee socks, I don't even remember getting. At least the jacket is warm._ Rubbing my hands together, I exited and smacked his arm.  
  
 " Look at me! I'm going to freeze!"  
  
Eyes locking with my thighs, he looked away quickly and rubbed his face. " I didn't know it was that short... It looked longer!" Tugging it down, I motioned for him to get up. " I have  a butt, you know. It lifts the fabric enough to move it to the center of the thighs." Pulling the door open, he apologized. Taking a step back, as he did, I squinted my eyes.

  
 " Koreans don't open doors for other people..."

  
" I've seen you do it before and thought it was nice."

  
  
" Huh. I'm a teacher. Of manners. Princess of politeness."

  
" Don't get ahead of yourself."

  
  
Rubbing the part of my bare thighs, he held out his arm nervously. " I want to try heating you up. If I burn you at all, just tell me. If I focus on something it normally heats up." Taking his arm, warmth bloomed in my chest and cheeks, spreading to the rest of me.

  
  
 " It worked!"

  
  
" I haven't tried it yet."

  
   
Scrunching my nose in confusion, I dusted my chest off as something fell. Shrugging, I felt heat prick my skin, the wave of warmth comforting.

* * *

 

  
  
" Could you make it snow?"

  
  
" Snow?"

  
  
" It might scare off anyone up there."

  
  
" I can try..."

  
   
 S.Coups rubbed his hands together quickly, biting his lip. Clouds began forming in the empty sky a wave of happiness building in me. Running down stairs, I reached Th8's arm to help with decorating. Darting away, he fell back as silver coated a thin line connecting us. Jumping excitedly, I pointed my finger to the roof and he understood, a gust of air replacing where he was.

  
" I'm done!!"

  
  
Running to meet him, I raised my hands to give him a high five. Hitting my hand, we jumped and looked to Mingyu setting the plates noisily. Raising his head, his eyebrows furrowed. " What happened?" Ignoring him, I took my phone out and called the others to come, each filing in shortly after.

  
 " It's cold!"

  
  
Seungkwan rubbed his arms angrily, sitting down in a lounging chair. Snapping, I pointed at Hoshi and smiled. " Could you buy a small pit and firewood?"

  
  
" Those types of stores are across town!"

  
" Not for a teleporter!"

  
  
Anxiously shaking his shoulders, I grabbed DK'S hand and Hoshi's. Swinging my arms, I told Hoshi to visualize the store and DK to think happy thoughts. All closing our eyes, I ran forward and felt my stomach drop for a moment. Catching myself, the store glowered in our faces, green and pastel yellow covering where we stood. Hollering in victory, I gave the boys hugs and pulled them into the store.

  
  Holding the pit and wood in hand, Hoshi held DK's waist firmly. Tightening my arms around Hoshi's chest, I gave words of encouragement before squeezing my eyes shut. The same feeling set in, the second time not going as smooth as the first. DK was kicked in the chest by Seungkwan for the sudden appearance, Hoshi fell on top of me due to this. Confusing it for overstepping boundaries, Jeonghan sent Hoshi flying into the chairs. Mingyu pulling me, I had to calm everyone down and ask for Joshua to assist with Hoshi's possibly broken nose. Settling down, everyone sat circling the pit, S. Coups staring at the wood.  
  
" Anyone know how to start a fire?"  
  
Eyes pulled to Woozi, S.Coups thumped himself for not thinking. Fanning his hands at the wood, Woozi sat and held his knees.  
  
" Can't do it, oh well."  
  
Pulling him up, my mind went to Avatar: The last Airbender and smiled. Pushing my arms out in front of me, I breathed with him.  
  
 " Follow me. Thinking about all the warmth you feel, maybe towards something you're passionate towards someone you li- ow, I was kidding!"  
  
Closing his eyes, his arms spread away from each other and circled back to his chest. Rubbing his hands together for a moment, only to give a small space between them, a small flame appearing in the gap. Flowing into his dominant hand, he let it roll to the wood and see the wood get consumed in the flames. Dropping his hands, his hands shook as he raised them, crying out in victory. Pulling him into a hug, the rest of the guys began celebrating.  
  
 Hoshi began the music, pulling Dino to dance with him. "BST" by BTS began playing as they danced, reacting to each other in the way they moved. Each took turns with dancing, everyone encouraging the others to go up. Pulling Seungkwan to dance to Beyoncé, he waved his hands bashfully until the lyrics started. Shaking his hips and dipping me, he belted out at the parts he knew. Laughing, he nudged my arm as Growl by EXO came on. Jun and Th8 stood quickly, tugging on each other's arms to take the space.  Th8 pulled him close enough for them to touch foreheads, each swaying with the beat. Pushing away, their arms flew into each other to make shapes, to cover their mouth and react to each other. Applauding once done, soft music began playing in the background.  
  
  Caving into the demands to practice, each person apart of the project, took turns. Hoshi, Th8 DK, Woozi and S.Coups were able to get a free pass from the work they did. Following the advice given to Woozi, Dino and Jeonghan were able give a short burst of power to what they focused on, levitating and making a can of soda burst. Th8 demonstrated quickly and bowed after applausing. Wonwoo sent DK to sleep and woke him up promptly. Seungkwan sent confidence and happiness to everyone.  
  
  Due to the emotions from Seungkwan, Vernon asked if he could attempt. Crossing his legs, he swept his arms in front of him and breathed out. Circling his arms, his arms became slower in the motions he was doing, like he was holding something and pulling it. Fallen snow, followed his hands, slowly becoming water. Dark smoke flooded at his feet and he dropped his hands, splashing himself. The guys pulled Vernon up to his feet and ruffled his hair happily.  
  
 Jun waved his hand at the opportunity, leaving Mingyu, Joshua, and myself to do so.  
  
" Well, no one is hurt, so I don't have anything."  
  
_I'm insane. For the greater good, I guess._ Standing up, I approached Joshua, taking his hand in mine. Leading him near the fire, I bit my lip and neared it, my hand being pulled away quickly from the fire. Mingyu's hand held my wrist, his eyes glowing a light blue.  
  
 " I saw what you would do."  
  
His eyes faded to it's normal color, a smile spreading on his face to ease the tension. " I can see the future. That's how I got her dorm number, since I was thinking about her. I didn't think it would matter to mention it." Wonwoo slapped the back of his head and gripped his shoulders, the members muttering how he should have told them. Joshua gripped my shoulders as they quieted down.  
  
" You were going to stick your hand through fire to help me with my powers?"  
  
" Wasn't my best plan, but I do believe in you!"  
    
Woozi kicked the back of my leg to mess with my balance, Joshua catching me for a moment. Pulling away, Mingyu clapped his hands together.  
  
" You still need to test yours!"  
  
Ending the sentence, he pressed his hand against the burning wood, pulling it away a moment later.  
 

Fire followed his hand, his eyes huge in pain and shock. Woozi pulled the fire away from Mingyu's hand and Joshua grasped his wrist, his non dominant hand grazing over the burns. Sighing in relief, as gold dust fell from his hand, Wonwoo slapped the back of Mingyu's head.  
  
 " Why did you do that?"

  
  
" Well, he needed to test it out. I'm fine too."

  
  
" YOU IDIOT! IF WE DON'T ALLOW HER TO, WHY WOULD WE LET YOU?"

  
Wiggling his fingers at his friend, S.Coups called for everyone to go back to their dorms. Alone, S. Coups pulled my arm and he pointed at my face, eyes filled with worry.

  
 " Don't do something that stupid. Or reckless. Ever again."

  
" Hehe, ok Dad."

  
" That's Daddy to you."

  
  
Walking away, my hand flew to my mouth in horror, a " I'M KIDDING" following as he went downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Woozi biased and I'm trying so hardon't not to make it wooziXreader. And I gave no love to Jun. Except casting him as a perv, but he'll be redeemed. Hm. Kinda


	6. Golden Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a bad habit of accidently flirting with my guy friends. So, here you go.

Hands clutching the sheets of my bed, my eyes fell to the clock. 11. Stumbling to get up, I began dressing quickly, cursing myself for being two hours late. Holding my phone in my hand as I locked my door, confusion fell in as I had no calls.  
  
 It took fifteen minutes to walk to the cafe, breaking it to nine due to sprinting. Even Usain would go damn. Pushing the door open, I stumbled back as I saw myself hand someone coffee. The lookalike stuck their tongue out at me, revealing a bright red tongue. Beckoning me behind the changing, I followed the lookalike. Stopping, Jun waved at me in my work outfit.  
  
 " What the hell?"  
  
" I learned I can shape-shift. I woke up as Hoshi yesterday, which was terrifying, and got an idea.  I asked Wonwoo to knock you out so I can go in for you. Consider it as an apology."  
  
" I- Well I'm glad you found your power, but couldn't you have asked me first?"  
  
" What fun is in that?"  
  
" Jesus Christ..."  
  
Rubbing my temples, my eyes went to him again, taking in the fact he was in a skirt. _He looks better than me._  
  
" You know what, thank you. I'll take this day off because my life makes no sense. I dont know why I realize it with you, but yes. I'll see you later. Don't do anything with my body."  
  
" I can't. I can only take form of what I can see. Unless you want to change that..."  
  
" Don't make me get Jeonghan."  
  
" And back to work I go."  
  
*****  
  
  Texting Wonwoo angrily, he apologized quickly for being overly believing. Accepting the fact I couldn't be angry at the boy for long, I leaned against the wall of my workplace and sighed. _I guess I can bake_. I still have a week and a half for school.  
  
 Pulling ingredients from shelves of the store, I pushed in my earphones and called Mingyu. Resting chocolate chips in the basket I held, he answered. Raspy greetings and rustling of sheets came from his end, the image of the boy with bedhead and a sleepy smile leaving me with a blush on my cheeks.  
  
 " Morning."  
  
" Good morning! I was wondering if you wanted to bake with me..."  
  
" Bake? Sure. We don't have many... Well, anything, can i come over?"  
  
" Sure."  
  
" But why me?"  
  
" I had fun making food with you a while back. My chef buddy. Unless you don't want to then-"  
  
" Nonono it's fine. I'll be there in a bit."  
  
Dressing in a loose but cute shirt with natural looking make up, I pulled my hair back to finish. Setting out bags to put the cookies in, I called for the boy to come in after the knock . Jeonghan opened the door reeling back at the outfit.  
  
 " You look beautiful. Excuse me, what did Jun do to you?"  
  
" He's innocent. He gave me an official apology and offered to work in my place."  
  
" Nothing wrong?"  
  
" Nothing wrong. Do you not trust him or..."  
  
" No. Don't get me wrong, he's a really good guy. He's just a flirt and I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
" Oh. Thank you Jeonghan. You haven't known me long yet you're like a guardian angel, protecting me from mean guys."  
  
" Well, I am an angel. But since we're friends, we have to protect and care for each other."  
  
Tugging on his arm, I gave him a half hug, broken up as Mingyu walked in. Jeonghan raised an eyebrow, seeing the boy dressed in a black button up with his hair pulled back.  
  
 " What is going on?"  
  
" We're baking together!"  
  
Squinting at the two of us, he sat at the counter. Giggling at the assumption, I set up the measuring cups and turned on my music.  
  
 " I'm not his type."  
  
" Psh whatever." The boy at the counter muttered.  
  
  Mingyu pushed me against the counter to grab flour behind me to be playful, Jeonghan stiffening. Cracking his knuckles, he smiled and pointed at the flour in Mingyu's arms, it bursting as he flexed his thumb like a gun. The flour covered his face, Mingyu puckering his lips in confusion. Jumping back once seeing his face, I laughed and pulled a small towel to wipe it away. Turning around, I slipped on my old apron and pulled out the one I bought for Mingyu, pulling him near me. Tying it around him, he gave a goofy smile in appreciation. Pulling out a baking sheet as Mingyu measured, he froze as his eyes glazed over, the color like the sky. Ducking as Jeonghan snapped towards me, he dodged the sheet flying out of my hand towards him.  
  
" Are you okay?"  
  
" I'm fine."  
   
 A smug grin spread on Mingyu's face as he made eye contact with Jeonghan. Pushing off the counter to stand, he approached me. Rubbing my cheek with his thumb, he apologized on Mingyu's behalf for getting flour on my face. Smiling and patting my head was the official beginning of our time together.

* * *

  
Pulling on the last ribbon to make a bow, I slumped in between the boys shoulders and smiled.  
  
" Thank you for helping me with this, I really appreciate it. And especially with the room numbers. Here's some for you and Dino. And some for you and Wonwoo. I'll go deliver these, you guys and chill here or go. Your choice."  
  
" Bye!"  
  
 Spending the last four hours baking drained Jeonghan, his head lulling into the couch. Mingyu patted his knee and looked around the room, finding paper and a pen. Focusing on what would happen if he left, he decided to send a goodbye note and a small drawing.  
  
  
  Jun opened the door and leaned against the frame, obviously tired from the day of work. " How do you do it? I'm well off so I've never done that- ooh thanks." Eyes meeting my own as he took it, he grinned and ruffled my hair, saying goodbyes so he could rest. " Say hi to Th8 for me!"  
   
  DK began screeching and hugged me as I handed him the bag, promising to only give Hoshi one. Seungkwan complained about gaining weight while taking the bag, Vernon yelling a "Hi" in the background. Joshua opened the door, smiling once seeing me.  
  
 " Hey, what are you doing here?"  
  
" Me, Mingyu, and Jeonghan made cookies. Here."  
  
" Thank you so much."  
  
" Do you live alone, Joshua?"  
  
" Yeah. You do too, right?"  
  
" Yes. Doesn't it get lonely at all?"  
  
" I have to admit sometimes, but I have Jeonghan as a neighbor and he comes by often. Oh and I get to practice a lot because of it."  
  
" Practice?"  
  
" I play guitar."  
   
" Cool! Can I hear you play?"  
  
" Uh-ok!"  
  
" Just give me a sec, I have to drop these two off. See you in a bit!"  
  
 Handing Woozi the last pair of cookies, I waved goodbye and set off to visit Joshua. Pulling the door open as I approached, I swallowed hard noticing he had his hair pushed back. Ushering me to go in, I removed my shoes and sat on his couch, taking in the clean and well kept area. A wave of sleepiness fell as I finally relaxed, perking up as he came in.  Pulling his guitar on his lap, Joshua stretched his fingers.  
  
 " Is it okay if I sing too?"  
  
" I'd love that."  
  
Strumming softly and singing, he looked at me nervously. Giving a reassuring smile, he looked down to his fingers and began picking, the soft notes calming. Eyelids growing heavy, they stayed shut as I felt my head fall onto his shoulder.  
  
-third pov-  
  
Joshua stiffened as the girl fell asleep, slightly confused as it was only 7. Setting the guitar down, he adjusted the girl so he could pick her up, the girl gripping his arm, her cheek pushing against his chest. Panicking, he attempted to wriggle out of her grasp and soon gave up. Biting his cheek, he rested his free arm on her back and drew circles on her neck. The warmth she gave was soothing, his head resting on hers after a few moments.


	7. Donuts from Vernon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my Hansol stans

Rising from the chair, I took at my unfamiliar surroundings. Lights hung from the ceiling, reflecting off the glossy black floors, contrasting against black matte walls. Taking a step, the dress that fell at my ankles was light peach, the lace sleeves stopping at my elbows. Glancing to the stage, members of the band began filing in when warm breathe hit my neck.  
" You look striking." Wonwoo, dressed in a black shirt with a matching suit, faltered as he took my hands.  
  
" You- you aren't wearing white."  
  
" Did we link?"  
  
" I guess I was thinking about you when I fell asleep."  
  
" Do you normally lucid dream?"  
  
" Yes... I can control anything around me. I can normally tell if I have pulled someone in mine, or if I fell into someone else's dream, if they are wearing color."  
  
" Like who?"  
  
" Mingyu's the most since we're close. It hasn't happened often unless I make it but you slipped through the cracks. I didn't think to mention it. I'm sorry."  
  
" I'm not your boss. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to."  
  
" I like to tell you things. This has been scary but you've turned it into something... Amazing. If I, or others, have nightmares, I can help. It's silly and useless, but I like having this ability."  
  
" Dreams can seriously effect someone. It's useful."  
  
 Drawing closer, he rested his hand at my waist, holding my hand with his other. " Let's enjoy this while we can." Resting on my hand on his shoulder, we drifted across the floor, seeing strangers dance around us. Light pink petals burst from Wonwoo's chest, having him fall back once we made eye contact. Unable to process the situation, we became confused as we heard a familiar voice. Lavender fabric drifted along a large bass, a dark purple hovering above the keyboard. Jihoon, in a crimson shirt winked in my direction as I pulled away from Wonwoo, licking his lips before starting. Eyes drifting to the crowd, he began singing " Runnin'" by Henry. Taking my hand, he paused to let me sing with him. Continuing with the lyrics to the song, he stepped away and held his arms behind his back and leaned close to the microphone, losing himself in the song. Harmonizing and finishing, Woozi pecked my cheek and muttered words of admiration. Wonwoo looked dumbstruck at the band.  
  
 " I didn't let them in."  
  
The band members looked confused at one another, Jihoon taking a step away from me. Holding the area where he kissed, his face grew pink. Nearing the microphone, he spoke hesitantly.  
  
 " Is this like in the flower field?"  
  
" If anyone is with me, they can control their actions while asleep, yes"  
  
 Wonwoos voice was low, growling as he a spoke. Glancing nervously in my direction and back at Wonwoo, he muttered an apology quickly.  
Seungkwan pushed Jihoon away from the microphone, pointing at the keyboard.  
  
 " Then can I continue practicing? It been a while and  I'm pretty content with life."  
  
" Sure"   
  
 Jeonghan rubbed his temples pensively, smiling as he dropped his chin. Able to tell what was on his mind, Jihoon snapped at Wonwoo.  
  
" Before he says it, wake us. She won't know unless he says it."  
  
Nodding, Wonwoo dropped to his knees and pressed his palms against the floor.  
Attempting to catch myself, I felt my stomach drop, jolting as I woke up. Shifting to get comfortable, small, pink petals fell from my bed.  
Holding one up and setting it against my side table drawer, I fell backs asleep before being able to ponder the origins of it.

* * *

  
 I woke once more with the bed creaking, a soft "wake up" in my ear. Flinching, Seungkwan sat at the edge of my bed staring. " How'd you get in?! Why are you-?" Out of the corner of my eye, Vernon stood with coffee cups in a tray, a box in another. Pulling the covers over my shoulders, Vernon realised the situation.  
  
 "Bought donuts as a thank you for helping me with finding my ability"  
  
 " Thank you! But can I change? I sleep without a shirt and- well."  
  
Flinging himself out of bed, Seungkwan bowed repeatedly, chanting " I'm sorry." Dressing as they left, I put on a simple outfit to go out later.  Seeing Seungkwan lowered his head in shame, I patted his back reassuringly.  
  
" You like singing, right?"  
  
" He can belt like no one I've ever seen!"  
  
Dismissing Vernon's praise he nodded as he took a bit of a donut. Taking the coffee in my hand, I leaned forward. " Want to go sing karaoke?" Waving his hands, Vernon yelled ' pass' and shoved the box in my direction.  
  
 " Come on. I've heard you sing before and rap. You're amazing, so why not? And I'm on a diet."  
  
 Taking a bite of his chocolate glazed, Seungkwan laughed. " Every diet starts tomorrow." Swayed by his words, I stuffed chocolate sprinkled into my cheeks, wiggling my eyebrows at Vernon. Cracking a smile, he submit to the request.  
  
Walking to the bus stop, I had gotten the story of how he was perfectly fluent in English in Korean. Switching to English to help my struggle, Seungkwan looked lost in the conversation. Stopping to wait, we enunciated with Seungkwan to help him with his accent.  
  
**" Russian Roulette."**  
  
**" Rluss-Ian"**  
  
**" How did he-"**  
  
**" I don't know."**  
  
**" ruh- ruh"**  
  
**" Ruh?"**  
  
**" Awesome! Now L-"**  
  
**"Rrr."**  
  
**" Luh luh"**  
  
**" Luh!"**  
  
  Taking his arm excitedly, we boarded the bus from the successful lesson. Sitting beside Vernon, we spoke more about our native homes, Vernon admitting he didn't remember New York. Telling about him about home, I pulled my phone to show the pictures of the sights around. Sharing experiences, his calm demeanor became warm and bright, his wide smile catching the attention of girls on board. Nudging his arm, he waved his hand.  
  
_" They're probably staring because I look different."_  
  
_" They glance for a second. Trust me, I know, but you're eye-catching."_  
  
 His lips pursed and looked down, bashful. Seungkwan slapping our arms to get off, we followed him out to the street. Splitting the cost, Vernon and I ordered snacks while Seungkwan chose songs. Standing on the table, belting lyrics, we waved our arms to the beat. Pushing Vernon to stand, he chose a song and bounced to the beat, his arms moving as he spoke. Finishing, we applauded and yelled his name, Seungkwan sending happiness to the group. The flume was smaller, spiraling around the two of us. Noting the change, Vernon pulled me near the microphone and pointed to the songs. Unconfident to sing in Korean, I searched for songs in English. Pouting, my hand stopped at Some by Soyou and Jungiggo, pulling Seungkwan to sing with me. Bouncing of each lyric as we sang, we leaned close and way, bopping to the beat. Pulling Seungkwan back during the rap, Vernon draped his arm and as he spoke, winking as he finished. Flopping on the couch, Vernon watched in amusement as we continued.


	8. My Boyfriend Jun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a flirt
> 
>  
> 
> No powers just flirting, since I haven't gave china line any love yet. Sorry CL stans! I'm open to any request.

Pulling groceries into my cart, I bit my cheek looking at prices. Humming in agitation, I clicked my earphones to change the song in my ears. Checking the aisle, I swayed my hips and shimmied, freezing as a chuckle interrupted my music. Spinning around, Jun wiggled his fingers as I pulled the headphones off. Swallowing frustration, I gave a polite smile to the boy in front of me.  
  
" Hi Jun. Shopping too?"  
  
" Yeah, picking up snacks for Th8. Nice dancing, by the way."  
  
" I'm not very good."  
  
" I can teach you. One of the best in class, I've been told."  
  
" After Hoshi, Dino, Woozi, and tied with Th8."  
  
" I said one of the best not THE best."  
  
" I'll pass on the lesson."  
  
" You know, you don't seem to like me."  
  
" You give an arrogant air."  
  
" I try to keep up with you and your confidence."  
  
" Confidence? Trust me, I have none."  
  
" Why not? You're gorgeous, smart, hardworking, and kind. You're busy, yet you help our little group out pretty often."  
  
Rubbing my cheek to hide a blush creeping on, he laughed. " I am a flirt, it comes off accidentally though." Clicking my tongue, I tilted my head. " I figured that." Pushing my cart forward, I froze as I saw a boy looking closely at products across the aisle. Toe to heel, began backing away from my cart and bumped into Jun, concern etched in his face.  
   
" You okay? You look bothered."  
  
" An ex. Kinda, not really, we didn't do anything. Ended badly and I'm wondering how in the hell he is here."  
  
" From same place as you?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
Stiffening as I heard my name, Jun leaned down to my ear in a whisper. " Can I touch you?" Jerking away from the request, he scoffed. " Not like that. Can I touch your waist? You have to tell me what happened though." Hearing my name being called once more, I held a finger up to show to wait.  
  
 " **Holy crap! What are you doing here?"**  
  
**" I have to ask you the same, John."**  
  
**" Traveling abroad. Dad paid for it so I relax so I though to visit Seoul. I'm picking up food for a hottie waiting for me in a hotel."**  
  
**" I see you haven't really changed..."**  
  
**" I was about to say you have. You've matured, if you get me. I could ditch her, if you're willing to leave... your friend."**  
  
My jaw tightened at his words, glancing at Jun's fist clenching. Motioning for him, Jun took on a different disposition. Arms snaking around my waist, he rested his head on my shoulder. Eyes locking with John's, he gave a venomous smile.  
  
 " **We're going to be busy. She doesn't care for public skinship, but sometimes I can't keep my hands off her. Especially when a dick like you is ogling at her." His English was perfect as he spat.**  
  
 " **Like she would do that. She was a total prude, couldn't get a kiss out of her."**  
  
 Pulling away, he turned me away from John's direction and covered my lips with his thumb. Breathing in as he pressed his closed lips on his thumbs, he peered at John as he tilted my head. Blushing furiously, he held me by my waist once he pulled away.  
  
**" Probably go could tell the difference between trash from,  well, me."**  
  
 Stepping back, John wordlessly left the store. Jun quickly apologized, excusing how he was pushed in anger. " Now you have to tell me about that whole relationship and the kissing." Hugging him tightly, I pushed my head in his chest, thanking him. Reeling for a moment, he pet my head.  
  
 " I'll buy you a snack. Pay for ... this and I'll take us there."

 

* * *

  
  
 Sipping on Boba tea, I smiled through my straw innocently and looked away. Taping at the table impatiently, he moved his hands in circles. Setting the drink down, I pressed my lips together.  
  
 " I didn't know he had a girlfriend. We were friends in high school, and he was nerdy back then. Being so sweet and nice, I fell for him, but he never mentioned her until I confessed. They were dating for five months, and we had been talking to each other nonstop, hanging out in the time being. Once I took a step back, he became how he is now."  
  
" A dick?"  
  
"In short, yes."  
  
" I can't beat him up if we pass him again, huh?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Hm. His loss. If you did get together, I would feel guilty. "  
  
" For what?"  
  
" You're really innocent   
 It borders stupidity."  
  
Kicking his leg underneath the table, he laughed. Taking a sip from my cup, he winked and pushed in his chair.  
  
" Aren't you going to tell me?!"  
  
" Nah. Have to honor the pact."  
  
Quickly standing as he began to exit, I pointed to him. " Hey! What pact? Yah?!" Seeing patrons looking, I bowed and apologized quickly. 


	9. Stripper Scoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm taemin trash too

Thursday, 11 PM, my phone taunted me. A back to school celebration is set at karaoke for Saturday, my phone buzzing with 12 excited boys. Rubbing my face, the group chat went from plans to sending memes back and forth. Inside jokes, terribly hilarious puns, and short clips of what they were doing as it snowed bombarded my phone. Silencing it, I shoved it in my pocket and tapped my foot.  
  
 Stretching my back, I slipped on joggers and a blocked sweater with a hoodie, taking a stroll around the dorms. Some halls were dead silent, others buzzing with parties and excitement. Exiting the building, I looked to the halls, pointing at the door of residents I knew. Dancing in the elevator, I exited and hummed while walking. Tugged harshly from behind, my back slammed into wall as the door closed. Round brown eyes met mine, concern in his face. Pushing him away, I caught my breathe.  
  
 " Jesus Christ, Scoops you scared me."  
  
" Scoops?"  
  
" It's a nickname for your nickname. Feel happy, you are the only one with one."  
  
" When did you make that up?"  
  
" It's not very clever. After the roof party, I changed everyone's names on my phone."  
  
" Like what"  
  
" Dokdok, Jihu, Wonu, Gyu, angel, ho-"  
  
" Is that Jun?"  
  
" Heh, yeah. And others. Back on subject, why did you pull me in here?"  
  
" Dorm advisor is strolling. He'll be gone in a bit. He's nice and a bit spacey, but I've never seen him around a girl..."  
  
" Why would that matter?"  
  
" It's night, dark and you're alone. He's a guy. They don't add up well."  
  
" Well, heh, Daddy, how are you different?"  
  
" I was joking! I respect women and also, if Woozi heard anything right now, I would be stabbed."  
  
" Would I live?"  
  
" You would be safe, he lik- you're on his good side."  
  
" What was that?"  
  
" Are you hungry?"  
  
Pulling away, I shed my jacket and sat as he handed me a waterbottle. Muttering thanks, I craned my neck around to see anything. Glancing to their tv, S. Coups had paused Teen Titans. Covering my smile, I tapped his arm furiously.  
  
  "I didn't know you could watch this here! I loved this when I was little!"  
  
  
Chattering excitedly, I paused to take a a sip of water, hearing the door open. " Yah! Can you turn down the TV, you are so noisy!" Peering over the couch, Jihoon stood with his hair messy, sweatpants tied at his hips. His lean chest flexed slightly as he slammed his fist against the wall. Jumping back once noticing me, I dove my head into the couch.  
  
 " I didn't see anything!"  
  
" Why did you mention a guest?!"  
  
" Woozi, you don't have boobs, stop covering your chest. Why don't you have a shirt on?"  
  
" I got angry and threw my shirt!"  
  
" Why?!"  
  
" Oh I was so elated by not being to write, I whipped it off in celebration! WHY ELSE?"  
  
Shuffling back to his room quickly, he closed the door. S. Coups patted on my head, chuckling as I picked my head up. " You good?"  
  
" I don't normally see guys shirtless."  
  
" You walked around shirtless with Jeonghan though. "  
  
" He told you about that?! I thought he was a girl, it's different."  
  
" So if I took off my shirt-"  
  
" I would run out."  
  
" It's natural!"  
  
" I still don't- ahh!"  
  
Pulling off his shirt by his neck, I glanced to his abs and began running out with my eyes covered. Bumping into the wall, I fumbled with the doorknob and flew out, running to the the elevator blind. Hearing calls as I rapidly pushed the door open, I slammed into someone as I ran in. Opening my eyes to see the door close on a running S.Coups, I felt my waist being tugged to stand.  
  
"  Are you alright miss? You shouldn't be here so late."  
  
 Turning around, a beautiful man's full lips spread into smile. Meeting his eyes, I began stuttering as I fell against the wall. Catching my arm, he helped me regain balance. Reading " Dorm advisor " on his jacket, I felt the blood drain from my face.  
  
" Bad night with boyfriend?"  
  
" No-no, we're friends, he was messing with me. I apologize for running into you."  
  
" No problem... So, no boyfriend?"  
  
" No?"  
  
Showing he had my phone in hand, he typed quickly before I could object. Handing it back as the doors opened, he slid his jacket off and covered my arms, strolling away, S. Coups burst from the stairs case as the dorm advisor went out of view. " Are you okay?! Did he touch you!?" Slapping his chest, I stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
" No perv. He gave me his jacket so I could back to my dorm."  
  
" I'll take it."  
  
" No! I'm too tired from you stripping to grab my jacket. I'll grab it tomorrow and give his back in a bit."  
  
 Sighing, he apologized for fluttering me and said goodbyes. Putting the jacket on, I eyes fell on my new contact. " Taemin? Hm."  
  
  
  
Holding the jacket in my arms, from the night before, I stepped out of my dorm. Woozi held my jacket in his arms, looking away as he handed it to me.  
  
 " Sorry for yesterday. And a few days ago. And ignoring your texts because of them."  
  
" You can make it up by going to tomorrow's party."  
  
Making eye contact, he nodded and turned away. Walking in the same direction, he stopped. " Why are you following me?" He grumbled. Taking his face in my hands suddenly, Woozi stood side eyed as I poked his eyebags.  
  
 " You haven't slept."  
  
" I did for a bit, why are you following me?"  
  
" I have to give this back. How long?"  
  
" A few hours. Wait, is this the dorm advisors?"  
  
" Yeah, after I ran out, I bumped into him, literally, and he put it on me so I wouldn't get cold."  
  
" Oh. I can take it back."  
  
" Are you going back to work after giving it to him?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" No, I've got it."  
  
" What? He'll most likely flirt with you and it isn't safe for you two to be alone."  
  
" I think he did? He put his number in my phone."  
  
" WHAT?!"  
  
" We can hand it to him together and then you'll take a nap at my place so I can make sure you sleep. "  
  
" You're insane."  
  
" Fine, I'll tell you what happen after i see Taemin."  
  
" Damn you."  
  
" Promise?"  
  
" I promise, now let's go!"  
   
His hand grew red and he linked my arm with his, snatching the jacket away from him. Pulling away before opening the door, he commanded me to put on my jacket before going." Great, I have two dads." Blushing my remark, he took my arm silently and quickly found the office. Chucking the jacket at his senior, he ran me out and went back to my dorm.  
   
" You're going through with this?"  
  
" I did promise."  
  
Biting his lip once noting he wasn't in comfortable clothes, he kicked me out for a moment. Covers drawn to his chin, I nearly slipped on his clothes as I walked in. Glaring at him as I folded them, I sat at the edge, ignoring the fact there was a half naked man in my bed. Squinting his eyes at me, I drew closer.  
  
 " How do you normally fall asleep?"  
  
" Normally I pass out in exhaustion."  
  
" That's not healthy."  
  
" I'm not good at napping."  
  
" It's 9, some people are still asleep."  
  
" Mingyu doesn't count as a person. Ow!"  
  
" You're right, he's a ball of sunshine, Hades!"  
  
"... Am I really that mean to be called that?"  
  
His soft features grew sad, letting me feel shocked for a second. The disappointment on his face drew me closer to him, my fingers running through his hair. Eyes searching my face, I spoke first.  
  
 " No. He isn't even that mean. He never did anything wrong, actually, staying loyal to his wife. He's painted bad, especially as his story with Persephone is told wrong."  
  
" Hm?"  
  
" She stumbled upon his realm and decided to stay."  
  
" Really? Huh."  
   
 His blinking became slower as he shifted in the bed. Muttering words, my finger dragged across his jawline, down to his hand. Gripping it softly, his hand tightened around mine. He moved his hand intertwined with mine to his chest. Silently apologizing to Joshua for doing the same to him a week back, I rested my head on his chest and drifted to sleep.  
  
For waking up, saying Woozi was flustered is an understatement. 


	10. Bad Harem

Shouting erupted from the main room, having me rush to see what was happening. Eric and Ailee stood arguing, her arms flailing as she spoke. Freezing as she noticed me come in, she flew in my direction, stopping at the counter.  
  
 " Thirteen boys?! That's like a huge ass otome game, girl, how are you going to choose?!"  
  
" Choose?"  
  
" Come on! You can't be that oblivious."  
  
" I don't know what you mean. I've spent time alone with about... 8 guys, I think but I haven't really interacted with the others that much. I hope I can change that though."  
  
" Give her a break, some people are just blind whenever someone likes them."  
  
 Seeing Eric's longing stare, my eyebrows darted up. Ailee shoved his face away and linked her fingers together. " I heard about yesterday!  Like a drama, oh my! But are you going to meet with someone today?"  
  
" We're having a party tonight for going back."  
  
" Ew school. Me and my son have grown past that age. We're pushing 28, mind you. Ugh, can i please speak English, I don't want to keep trying with this conversation."  
  
**" Go ahead."**  
  
**" Ah. I knew I liked you for a reason. So party."**  
  
Thinking to how I wanted to get them to practice more, mentioned how it was campus only. **" Lame."** Ailee dragged Eric along with she didn't want to run into Woozi once more. Smiling at the crazy American pair, I went back to work.  
 

* * *

  
  
 The dress stopped at my knees, then tights stopping mid thigh. Pulling my hair away from my face, I winked at the mirror to check my eyeliner. Checking the time, the boys had promised a surprise for me at the roof top in appreciation for the last party.  
  
  Walking up the stairs, fairy lights were strewn across the deck. A table was set with food and drinks beside the roaring fire, the old sofa, clean. Music instrument were set by a speaker, my fingers dancing across the guitar and approached the drums. Hearing a person clear their throat, I turned around to see DK standing, dressed nicely and warm.  
  
 " Early?"  
  
" No, I'm on time. Where is everyone?"  
  
" Woozi tried to cancel last minute, they are all attempting to pry him out of his cave."  
  
" Why aren't you there?"  
  
" I tried cracking a joke and he hurled a fire ball at me. Angry kid."  
  
" Aren't you younger than him?"  
  
" Ah, but he's sh-"  
  
" Easily provoked, yes? You could have made things go well, with your..."  
  
" Ah, I can't really get the hang of using it."  
  
 " Maybe we can work on that?"  
  
" Hm maybe. Are you going to sing at all tonight?"  
  
" Not any good."  
  
" Not what Vernon and Seungkwan said. Could we sing together?"  
  
 Feeling snow fall against my nose, I smiled. Hearing hushed voices come up, I hid quickly behind the entrance.  
  
" Is she here?"  
  
" Ahh!!"  
  
" Ahh!!!"  
  
Lights began flickering off, the fire in the pit flared, lightening struck a tree near the building and a soda bottle exploded. Covering the giggles, Hoshi ran upstairs, panting.  
  
 " Don't do that again!"  
  
  Settling down, I apologized for messing with the members who could do damage to other. Eating as Hoshi DJ'd, each member took turns doing tricks.  S. Coups made a light show in the sky as it snowed, Vernon doing a water show with the fallen snow while dancing. Hoshi stood on the ledge and fell back, popping back a moment later, getting yelled out for risking himself. Jun did impressions of each person, Jeonghan exploding the dip on his shirt once he imitated the 'angel'. Th8 and Woozi incorporated their abilities with dancing, Dino teases each person by pulling their food away. DK , Mingu, and Wonwoo passed their turns. As time went by, I could notice colors flew in the air more than others, showing more if they didn't use their ability enough.  
  
  Taking a break from snacks, the boys grouped together, dancing in sync to popular songs. Some would have a couple dance, Wonwoo and Mingyu pairing, Hoshi with Dino, Vernon with Seungkwan. DK pulled Woozi over his shoulder to dance with him, Woozi half heartedly dancing with him. Stopping the music, Seungkwan waved his hands to silence the groans.  
  
 " We have the instruments for reasons."  
  
Approaching the keyboard, Seungkwan's fingers glided over the keys, covering Sangdo's " You". Pulling his guitar over his shoulder, Joshua smiled at the singer as he strummed. Tapping against the table, Wonwoo joined in with a simple beat. Opening the stage, Woozi had linked arms with Jeonghan, being shoved to the keyboard. DEAN's Half Moon piano intro began, Th8 jumping to the drums. Swaying to the music, Jeonghan winked at S. Coups as he sang, motioning for him to come by. Holding the microphone, S. Coups covered the rapping portion, holding the singer close as he did. Vocalizing, he bowed as we applauded the performance.  
   
  Glancing to DK's, I thought about his request. Holding his arm as I led him to the stage, I whispered if he knew the song I had in mind. His signature smile lit his face up and nodded. I slung the guitar over my shoulder and began as he snapped, my lips nearing the microphone. Singing, Woozi slipped past me and began playing the drums, Seungkwan gravitating to the keyboard. The dark light bulbs began glowing as green covered them. Harmonizing, DK held my shoulders as I sang the last verse. Feeling different arms wrapped around my shoulders and waist, I accepted all the hugs I was being bombarded with.


	11. Stop PULLING

Crawling out of bed, dreading the fact school was so close, I pulled out my phone. What makes everything better? Slinking to my closet, I dressed and exited to find the bus to town. Sending and replying to good morning texts, my eyes fell on the display of the shop. Pushing in, I waved at the kittens and bunnies, a sigh going through me as I wove through the aisle. Taken back by the sight infront of me, I called out.  
  
 " Hoshi! I don't think you should be in there!"  
  
Glancing up as his back was on the ground, he looked between the puppies swarming him. Waving, I ran to the area where he lay, glancing around the aisles. Shrugging, I followed his example, being jumped on as a result. Making kissing noises, I felt wet noses nudge on my cheek and hand, petting any dog that came by.   
  
 " Why are you- ah! Hehe noo come here!- Here?"  
  
" I use puppies to destress."   
  
" Ah, I do the same."  
  
" Me and DK go together normally, but he was acting a bit weird. His loss!!"  
  
" I'm sure he'll be good soon. Can i ask you something?"  
  
" Yeah!"  
  
" Do you want to hang out? I really love your dancing and there are some moves I can't get down fast enough."  
 Picking his head up as we heard a noise near, yellow dust replaced where he lay. A voice coming from a distance, I closed my eyes to prep for being yelled at. My stomach dropped for a moment and my knees hit the ground, a small yell of surprised coming from a few feet away. Sitting up quickly, I saw rose color petals falling around him. Hoshi held his chest, crawling in my direction as steps grew closer.   
  
" What happened?! Why did my chest explode!"  
  
" You didn't teleport me?"  
  
"  I have to touch someone to-"  
  
We fell silent as chestnut hair bobbed to the puppies, cooing filling the silence. Hoshi bounces to his feet, pointing and laughing." Woozi! So cute! Puppy love." Woozi jumped to his feet, looking at the two of us. Eyes fixating on Hoshi, he smirked as his hand caught fire. Moving backward, Hoshi broke into a run and disappeared.  
  
 " Destress?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
Nodding, I pointed to the exit and explained the offer to him. Waving his hand, Woozi told me to have fun as he returned the dogs. Jumping as Hoshi flailed his arms at me, I smacked his arm playfully. Pouting, he rubbed his arm and crossed his arms huffing.  
  
 " I didn't hit you hard! Where do you want to practice?"  
  
" There's a studio I go to a lot in my free time. You can't tell the others though, it's a secret."  
  
" I feel honored. Do you want to change clothes before going?"  
  
" I have a locker. We can swing by your dorm to let you change."  
  
" Thanks Hosh."   
  
 Taking my arm, he winked before closing his eyes, a wave of colors passing before we saw my door. Stumbling, he held me up before I could fall.  
  
 " Should have warned you. Sorry!"  
  
" That was so cool! My eyes need to adjust though, can you open the door."  
  
 Leading me in, I rubbed my eyes and motioned him to relax. Changing quickly to joggers and sweater with sneakers, I ran out and posed. " Ready?" Nodding, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and covered my eyes, giggling as he did. Feet landing, he slowly slid his hand down my face, letting me take in the surroundings. Mirrors posted on the wall, light reflected off the clean floor.  
  
 The studio walls were black, a contemporary design. Fiddling with his music, Hoshi began bopping his head once a slow beat started. Tinting my head to listen to the English lyrics, I could recognize Jay Parks " Me like Yuh" play. Blushing as he took a stance, Hoshi noticed my expression.  
  
 " What's he saying? I don't understand most of it."  
  
" There's a Korean version of this song."  
  
" Really? Well, I can switch it to that one!"  
  
Running back to his phone, I tried to convince it was okay. Taking his stance once again, he stiffened as he understood the lyrics. Looking at me, I waved my hand and followed him. Seeing his eyes roam, trying to fit what move eould go with the changing rhythm, I slowly stopped to watch him. His movements were fast and calculated, smooth as he glided. Hand traveling from my waist to hand, his bright smile from mo  
  Ago was impossible to find, a sexy stare replacing it. Echoing his movements, he held my shoulder once the song ended.   
  
 " So that's some easier stuff. Do you want to do something faster?"  
  
" Sure. I'm sorry if I can't keep up well."  
  
" You're doing great, don't worry about it."  
  
 B.A.P Carnival, a smile lighting up Hoshi's face. Spinning me, I faced him as he rocked his hips. Clapping, we circled each other, raising our arms as the chorus hit. Footwork becoming more difficult as the beat quickened, a tripped over my feet. Catching my arm before my head hit the floor, he pulled me to my feet. His arms at my elbows, our eyes locked as " That kind of night" by Urban Zakapa. Hearing him swallow loudly, my gaze dropped to my feet.  
  
" You don't seem the type to listen to a sad song like this."  
  
" Full of surprises."  
  
Pulling my chin up, his eyes were darting around, looking at my features. Smirking, he wrinkled his nose. " You smell like puppy slobber." Shoving his head back, I laughed loudly, stopping to pose as Eric Nam's Body intro began.   
  
" Can I?"   
  
" Sure."  
  
Stepping forward, my fingers trailed my arms, my body flowing. Taking the movements slowly, my hands gripped my shirt until the chorus hit. Sharper and faster as it played, I spun and beckoned him. Dragging his hand up my back, he yanked my head back softly, his breath hitting my neck, dropping down. Pulling him roughly, I slid away to face him, forehead pressed to his as our arms moved. Breaking away as the song ended, I kicked his butt.  
  
 " That hurt! You got too into it."  
  
" Oopsy, sorry. Once performing I go from Soonyoung to HOSH"   
  
Pressing my forefinger into his cheek, I guilted him into buying me lunch. An hour later, I deemed it as a mistake, getting kicked out of the restaurant for slapping each other with noodles.


	12. What... is that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love dancing and i had guy friends who would offer to dance with me Slow for practice, future relationships wise and fast for fun

 Collapsing on the wooden floor, I attempted to catch my breath as Th8 held my wrist. Letting me rest on his thighs, I patted his legs as a thank you, the others falling to the floor. " A week back, and their kicking our asses," Jun muttered.  Catching their breath, they slowly formed a circle. Laughing at each other's exhausted faces we began talking to kill time until music class began.  
  
" I've always wondered. What drew you to the cafe the day we all met?"  
  
" Ah. I got a flyer."  
  
  Eyebrow raising as all the boys agreed to how they found out about it, I spoke up. " We didn't pass any flyers out. I would have stuck with it. So, you happened to visit all at the same time?" S. Coups explained he went as Jun mentioned wanting to try, taking their group at the time. Wanting snacks, DK and Hoshi dragged Seungkwan and Vernon to eat. Mingyu and Wonwoo were walking to the bookstore when Mingyu noticed it, wanting to ditch looking at book. Woozi was tired, needing caffeine. Getting distracted from who sent the flyers, the discussion was abandoned.  
  
 All joked around, Mingyu slapping Wonwoo beside him as he had an epiphany. " What if we start getting chased down from being in Myth, like it movies." S. Coups slapped the back of his head telling him to stop dreaming. Dino poked my side as the others laughed, his eyes wide in curiousity.  
  
 " I know how stressed you get when school starts. I'm used to the routine again, are you?"  
  
" I'm good. I don't have to study much right now and work is easy now."  
  
" That's good! Do you maybe want to come over my dorm?"  
  
" Yeah! What's the occasion?"  
  
" I just thought it would be nice. If you don't want to-"  
  
" I'd love to come. Should I bring something?"  
  
" I got it!"  
  
 Standing up as we were directed, our dance teacher had a mischievous grin. " I have a new assignment on Wednesday. Look for songs, but stay open minded, okay?" Groaning as he exited, we went to change into our normal clothes.

* * *

  
  
 Knocking for a moment, I held my arms behind my back to wait. Opening the door in a face mask, lips covered in a scrub, it was promptly slammed. Screaming began, Dino quickly pulling the door open.  
  
 " I'm sorry you had to hear that, Jeonghan was caught off guard."  
  
 " It's just me. Where did he go?"  
  
" Probably putting on makeup."  
  
" It's just me."  
  
" Exactly."  
  
" I don't think he thinks too much of me. He'll defend me on something, or check on me, but we haven't really spoken since we studied."  
  
 The boy smirked as he pulled out vegetables, taking out the cutting board. Cringing as he started slicing carrots, I slipped behind him. Putting my arms over his, I adjusted how he held the root, curling his fingers. Making a languid motion with his cutting, he raised his eyebrows.  
  
 " They're like ocean waves."  
  
Getting used to cutting, I sat back at my spot, seeing Jeonghan dressed nice. Taking a deep breathe in as he met my eye, looked defeated and sat down at the couch. Pointing in his direction, I looked to Dino.  
  
 " Is he okay?"  
  
" He admires you, so it's a bit hard for him to talk to you."  
  
Dodging a sock thrown at him, he smirked.  
  
 " Beautiful, sweet, caring, hardworking, talented. And funny! It's intimidating."  
  
 " Ah, I'm nothing. Especially compared to you two! You're an amazing dancer, I love Jeonghan's singing. I'm nothing to be inspired by."  
  
" Inspired? I meant as in-"  
  
 The sink exploded with water, hosing Dino down. Covering his mouth in feigned innocence, Jeonghan casually walked to a towel hanging off the handle to the oven. " What bad luck!" Tossing it as his roommate, he smiled and went to his room.  
  
 Helping clean up, I DJ'd and attended to anything Dino messed. Putting the food in the oven, he defended himself saying it was in the recipe. Rolling my eyes, they caught on a framed picture of Michael Jackson in the corner of the room. Seeing the boy distracted, I pulled my phone to youtube. 

  " Love Never Felt so Good" began filling the room, Dino's face lighting up as the intro rolled in. Taking my hand, we swayed with him holding me from behind for a moment.  Spinning and facing me, we movedour feet quickly, he held my hand. Holding up our arms over our heads, linked, Our heads, we smiled and swayed our hips. Dipping me as the music changed, he held me close as the song slowed. Hands in the small of my waist, a smile lit up my face as his other held my neck. Turning away, we danced back to back, my hand skirting his extended one, intertwining our finger for him to pull me to face him. Forehead pressing mine, his smirk was sweet, his eyes closed, swaying until the music stopped.  
  
 Opening his eyes and reaching his hand up hesitantly, I quickly turned and opened the oven. " CRAP." Dino snapped out of his daze, pouting at his burnt disaster. " We'll order in."


	13. I've Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDIT SINCE I MIXED TWO IDEAS

I felt eyes fall on me as a second grouping assignment was announced. Silently cursing not having more girls in the group, I saw the guys bend their knees to stress. Dismissing the class, I shut my eyes, hearing loud voices shout my name. Being pushed back and forth, Joshua waved his hands from the guys to calm down.  
  
 " I asked him if there was a limit to how many partners we could have. He said none, so why don't we all work together?"  
  
Pushing the guys apart, I screamed "YES." Dropping onto the floor as I was given space, I crawled to the locker rooms. Slipping my backpack on, I thanked Joshua for his idea.

 

 

" So the singing assignment only takes two people"  
  


" First come, first serve." Holding my arms away from my body, the class emptied except for the guys shaking hands. " Why me?" I called, S.Coups raising his hand to answer. " Romantic duets are the easiest to do. Since it can't be dirty, we don't have a bunch of options." Huffing as the guys rolled up their sleeves, I raised my arm. "It won't kill you to sing to one another." Wonwoo stepped forward, motioning to Mingyu, " We are questioned on our sexuality enough, the girls not wanting to pair off with us since..." Solemnly shaking my head, knowing girls don't want to break their ship. Dropping my hand, the race began.  
  
 All the guys, with an exception tripped at once as Jeonghan strut towards me. Wonwoo popped up first, knocking Th8 and Hoshi out before they could come to their sense, to be, in his words, " fair". Mingyu pouted behind the guys as his eyes  became blue, the guys drawing back a moment later die to a wall of fire surrounded them. Woozi passing through, S. Coups secretly behind him. Pulling away before the gate closed, Woozi bowed and offered his hand confidently. S.Coups swiped my forearm, slapping the back of his younger friend's head. " Suck it, Jihoon!" The wall disapating as Woozi looked pissed, DK crossed his arms, stating him didn't know they could use their powers.  
  
Rolling over on my bed once finished with schoolwork, the group chat was discussing when and where to hold the practice. Jumping as I heard a knock, I pushed up my glasses and approached the door, Wonwoo gave a shy wave.  
  
 " Hey! What's up?"  
  
" Since we don't really have any where to practice, I was thinking we could maybe link. Is that an okay idea."  
  
" That sounds cool. We'll have the moves down in our mind, and move it to here."  
  
" Cool."  
  
Perking up as I heard my phone ring, I motioned for him to come in. " I just came by to ask, I don't have to-." Waving my hand, I grimaced as I accepted the phone call.  
  
 " Hey mom. Yeah, I have. I've been a bit busy... I'm sorry. Yeah, I'm sorry about that. It has been too long, I'm sorry. I know, I'm just- Please."  
  
 My voice breaking, I cleared my throat, turning away from the boy on couch. Pulling away from my phone for a moment to dull my mother's words, I pressed it to my cheek. " I'm sorry! How many times do I have to tell you. I'm a screw up, I left- Right! You are so right! I am. I am spoiled and selfish! Well- Fine! You- hello?" Slamming my fist on the counter, I pressed my forehead on the counter and wept. Feeling a hand on the small of my back, I wiped my tears quickly and smiled.  
  
 " I'll be back in one moment."  
  
Lightly holding my wrist, he pulled me into a hug, pressing my head to his chest. Tightening my arms around his waist, my shoulders shook as I cried. Pulling my chin up, he wiped my tears and gave a small small.  
  
 " Want to talk about it?"  
  
" Problems with my mom. She didn't support me moving here, we got in a fight, and I left. She still calls me every once in while, giving snide comments. The scholarship wasn't something out could pass up."  
  
 Running his fingers through my hair, he laced my fingers with his. " I'm here for you." Falling into him, my sobs became more violent, holding him tighter. " Please, if you need anyone, know I'm here. Lean on me." Pausing, he held my shoulders and looked me into the eye. " Any places you want to see?"  
   
 " Hm?"

" I can think up of a city and we can sight see. Or, at least what I think it looks like. I can pull memories from my head, show you where I grew up.  Stuff like that."  
  
 " How are you so sweet?"  
  
" Heh, I'm great. We have to sit, okay?"  
  
Guiding me to the couch, we sat side by side. My eyelids becoming heavy at once, my head falling back to land on soft grass, staring at the night sky. Sitting in a field, Wonwoo's shirt burst will petals, fluttering in the air as we watched.  
   
 " That's happened to you twice and once to Hoshi. I don't know what it means."  
  
 Confused, Wonwoo investigated the petals as I looked around. Holding my breathe as I saw trees in the distance, my slow walk of shock became a sprint. Ignoring the calling of my name, I ran into the street beyond the trees, seeing a suburban neighborhood. Holding my chest as I neared my childhood house, Wonwoo ran and caught my hand, turning me to him.  
  
 " What?! What happened?"  
  
 " This is... I grew up here. The street I grew up on. I-"  
  
 Slipping from his hand, I ran the path to my house. Stumbling as i saw the number i knew too well. Phasing through the door, my hand flew to my mouth as I saw my mother bent over the kitchen counter, crying. Muttering apologies and "I miss you's" echo, unfinished letters addressed to my school lay. I gripped the counter tightly to not collapse, Wonwoo holding my arm.  
  
 " I have no control right now, is this a memory of yours?"  
  
" No! It's midnight from where I'm from now, it has to be happening now. But how can we see this."  
  
 " I think the petals, this vision is from you. Mingyu mentioned this is how he could see if you were safe, having a vision of you were on his mind.  I'm thinking about it, what if you linked the other guys during the last dream too?"  
  
" He can project himself? The flower petals. I think I may have teleported when I was with Hoshi, since he didn't do it. His chest burst with flowers as it happened."  
  
 " It happens everytime you borrow a power! A person's chest poofs flowers."  
  
" I was thinking of Mingyu because you and him hang out a lot. It's the focus method I taught Woozi!"  
  
" That's insane and awesome!!!"  
  
" Can you wake us? We have to tell the guys."  
  
Glancing over to my mother, holding herself in her arms, I looked to him. " After I talk to my mom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got in a fight with my mother, watched something sad involving parents, and was not, so inspiration.


	14. I was trying to be romantic, idiot

  Playing the music Woozi had produced, he gave a furious blush as we made eye contact. Making a u shaped semi circle Wonwoo approached first, backing me into the center. Moving, Seungkwan replaced him to face each other with hostility as he went across the circle, Jun spinning pulling me to the left of the room. Coring back, the boys fell into a formation simultaneously, parting as S.Coups approached. Taking me into a waltz, are eyes didn't leave one another until he flicked his wrist, my hand being sent away. Attention stolen as a Woozi placed a hand on my cheek, I mimicked the movement and focused in the footwork. The circle came back and, DK and Jeonghan hauling me close to them, bouncing off until Th8 and Seungkwan took their positions. Stolen away by Jun for a moment, Vernon led me by the waist, the dance becoming more complex until being shoved to the Woozi once more. Dance sequence repeated until Wonwoo and Mingyu fell to the front, dipping me low, Mingyu tugging my hair back as he led me backwards. Abandoned, Josh and held my neck and stayed close, Seungkwan and Hoshi taking me. Facing the boys, we all extended arms, circling each other and dancing.

Turning away as the song ended, we all celebrated loudly, thanking Hoshi, Th8, Jun, and Dino for the choreography. Seungkwan caught his breathe, his arm shooting up. " Could we get lyrics?! It gets really confusing without those marks." Woozi threw his arms up angrily, shouting " With what singers?!" S. Coups raised an eyebrow, a knowing smile spreading. " We have some. Wonwoo wake us up and meet at our apartment."

" Nope, do it over again."

" IT'S THE TENTH TIME!"

" Suck less, and we wouldn't have this problem."

Half the project members were lounging in S.Coups and Woozi's living room, slowly healing after the session. Able to hear the screams, it was an understatement to compare Gordon Ramsay's kind direction to Woozi's. Hearing the door slam, Seungkwan walked in, his hands on his hips.

 " He said I couldn't hit a note, so he kicked me out to see if he could. ME. NOT HIT A NOTE. I AM BOO, BEST QUALITY!"  
   
Flinging himself on the couch, I patted his back, seeing the remaining few worry. Glancing to S. Coups, scratching his head as Jun was called, he pointed at the door. Following him exit, he leaned against the wall, tilting his chin up.  
   
" Want to practice on the roof? We still have to sing."

" Let me grab my jacket."

" No need."

Taking my hand, S. Coups led me out of the boys dorm, to the lounge and to the roof. Despite being the end of January, the weather had to be in at least the high 60's. Hanging his jacket on the couch, he grinned and patted the spot beside him. Pulling out his phone, he rested his phone on his lap while an acoustic guitar played.

 " You know, we don't know much about each other. Is there any one you are really close with?"

" I'm close to people in different ways, I think. Wonwoo has been there for me in a hard situation, Jun helped me get revenge, Jeonghan and Dino are protective. I worry about Woozi, how he over works himself. Seungkwan texts me at night with gossip. Hoshi and DK send me memes and videos in the middle of the night. Vernon likes to show me his new raps, Joshua helps me with guitar and singing. I've asked Th8 to help me learn Mandarin, but I'm doing it so he'll be comfortable with me."

" Mingyu?"

" Mingyu is like a puppy. He's encouraging, sweet, goofy. We cook together if I ask him."

" What about me?"

" Scoops? Protective Scoops-"

" Seungcheol... Can you call me Seongcheol?"

 His voice faltered as it came out, strained with an emotion I couldn't place. Glancing to the music, he muttered, " It's okay if you don't. I want to be closer with you, so it seems... right to call me by my real name..." Agreeing happily, he looked up smiling. Your Eyes by Hoody began playing softly, my knees being pulled to my chest.

 " I love this song!!"

" Really? I do too!"

" Do you want to sing this song?"

" It's... super romantic. Is that okay?"

 Tilting his head at me, he covered his eyes for a moment and began laughing. Slapping the top of his head, I questioned defensively. " What? WHAT?" Covering his right eye, he sighed loudly and nudged my head down.

 " You're sweet."

" I know what that means!"

Dragging his hand down his cheek, I replayed the song and sang along softly. Jay Park's part came on, my finger pointing to him to try. Huffing, he closed his eyes and sang along, his arms moving as he hit the notes. Jaw dropped, I shook his shoulders quickly.  
   
 " We're doing that song! Your eyes your eyes~"

 Vocalizing as he rested his hands on my forearm to keep my hands on his shoulders, he joined until our voices gave out. Brushing my hair away from my face and cupping my cheek, I ruffled his hair quickly. Pulling away, Seungcheol sighed as he slid his phone in his jacket, the temperature dropping.

" Run."


	15. Overprotective brother type

  Setting the small plate down, big brown eyes met mine. The regular patron, Minho, he told me, was someone the guys didnt care for. Sitting up as he saw me, the man six years my senior ran his forefinger over lips. Searching my face, I cleared my throat to pull him out if his daze. Nicely dressed and ridiculously handsome, I always felt insecure as he would flash a smile in appreciation.  
  
 " Weather's been strange, hasn't it?"  
  
" A bit."  
  
" One day it's set to warm up, but it snows. Ridiculously cold then it's suddenly hot."  
  
 " Min, are you bothering her?"  
  
Taemin, the dorm advisor from weeks ago, flicked his forehead as sat beside his friend. Raising my finger a bit, I motioned between the two of them.  
  
 " Know each other?"  
  
" Eight months with Min and we've gotten close. Bit of a flirt though, so I apologize."  
  
" Ah, I didn't notice."  
  
" I do have a question... do you still have my number?"  
  
" I don't believe so. It was gone the day after I had gotten it."  
  
" Your boyfriend? The jacket thrower?"  
  
" No, no, we're friends. I don't know, but I'm sorry for not remembering to say hi."  
  
" I'm a bit spacey at times too, don't worry too much."  
  
" Ah, would you like a coffee?"  
  
" Please? Espresso?"  
  
Nodding, I turned and saw Jeonghan holding an eyebrow up at a table with Woozi. Both boys looked skeptical and angry, Jeonghan speaking first.  
  
 " Who are they?"  
  
" Minho is a regular, Taemin is an acquaintance."  
  
" Both are a bit old for you," Woozi spoke up.  
  
" I'm not looking to date."  
  
" They are. They have there ways. Men are wolves." Jeonghan gave a small snarl, baring his teeth.  
  
" I'm going over Th8 and Jun's, should I be extra careful at night? Are you guys wolves too?"  
  
Looking to each other for a moment, the pair earned a scoff. Finishing Taemin's espresso, I set it down and bowed, seeing Jeonghan pointing with his forefinger and set his thumb down. Hearing a cry of pain behind me, I saw the boys smirking, hitting each other as they tried to cover their laughs.

__

* * *

Th8 dressed quickly in his room as I waved to Jun happily. Leaning against the couch I was on, he returned the act. Trying to understand the flirtatious boy, we had been texting more often. Jun proved himself to have a caring, mature personality despite his dirty humor. Sitting the opposite, he pointed to were I was seated.  
  
 " My spot."  
  
_" I'm sitting in it, too late."_  
  
_" Your Mandarin is good! Minghao taught you this quickly."_  
  
_" I know quite a bit on my own. He doesn't talk much to me, but I see how he talks with others. I got an idea, here I am."_  
  
_" Intimated."_  
  
_" Hm?"_  
  
_" He's intimidated, he's attracted to you. We all are. Love. The pact is that none of us can confess, so you have to choose. Either that, we all will at the same time and hope for the best. Ridiculous, really."_  
  
_" I did 'hm' because I didn't understand. I heard 'No, we, and, you' but the other I can't figure out."_  
  
" What a shame."  
  
Jun got up before I could question him, Th8 holding his arm before going. " Why did you say that? She's catching on quickly, she might be able to translate it." Jun whispered into his ear, Th8 sighing as he entered his room.  
  
 " Ready to get started?"  
  
 His head was in his hands within minutes, shoulders shaking as I pronounced the tones wrong. Pausing as I enunciated " zhū" as joo, he squinted and neared my face, pushing my forehead.  
  
 " You're faking this."  
  
" Am not."  
  
" _You keep saying really weird and sometimes bad words, so just stop. Tell me how fluent you are and we'll go from there."_  
  
_" Fine. I studied a bit at home due to curiosity of the most popular language in the world. It's come to use at times, but I've been scared to say so as my Korean isn't the best. "_  
  
**" Holy shit."**  
  



	16. And Still We Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tendency to get ahead of myself, so I'm a bit reckless. Hope I'm not the only one

No work, finished with all projects, Seongcheol, Seungkwan, Hoshi, Mingyu, Dino  and Vernon began focusing on helping me with my own powers. Hoshi began first, rocking on his heels and bouncing his shoulders. Throwing his arm out, he shouted, " ARE YOU READY?" Mimicking his movement, I agreed. Breaking into a run, he lept off the rooftop and disappeared into the night sky, rolling in front of the door in a second. Scolded by the guys after the thoughtless action, he yelled at me to have confidence and run.  
  
 " Off the building?!"  
  
" Go!"  
  
Hearing no's, the ways to get hurt, my fingers curled anxiously. Wanting to believe i could, i broke into a print, my foot slamming against the ledge to jump. Air left my lungs as my stomach dropped, my mind going blank in fear. Turning around quickly to see the guys watching, Dino's arm stretched out. Being pulled from my waist, my head jerked back by the force, my hands flying to my face.   
  
 " Keep her there! We're coming!!"  
  
Hands shaking as strangled cries left me, i felt my self drop into arms. Mingyu held me bridal style against his chest and fell to his knees, muttering " How did I not see it?" Weeping into his chest, the guys voices raised with concern. S.coups caught everyone's attention with, pulling me on my feet.  
  
 " What did we say about being reckless? The fire, now this, to what?"  
  
" I wanted to test it..."  
  
" Soonyoung has had his powers for months, he's been using them ever since you got him to practice. Not to mention he's a huge idiot, who is going to be punished later! That was your second time?"  
  
Silent, I bit my bottom lip and quickly apologized to everyone. Pulling me into his arms, it tightened as I felt his chest heave for a moment. " Don't be stupid." Feeling relaxed, I glanced to Seungkwan in appreciation, nodding.   
  
    
  
Holding my sheets over my head, I heard my phone ring. Blindly searching, I plugged in and pulled my headphones on. Swiping the button on, my voice fell into a whisper.   
  
 " I heard what happened. Why did you follow Soonyoung, out of all people?"  
  
 " Jihoon, I was hoping-"  
  
" It was still dangerous. You have people who really care about you. Did you do reckless stuff at home?"  
  
" A bit of a homebody."  
  
" Why now?"  
  
" I- I'm painfully average. I got excited seeing all these amazing things around me and got overzealous. I felt like maybe this something that cans set me apart."  
  
" You went overboard in your excitement! You aren't avergage...We have Joshua, but he can't raise the dead! Well, I doubt it, but that's not the point."  
  
Giggling, I heard him sigh, " Are you still shaken up?"  
  
" You made it a bit better."  
  
" I... I'm coming over so you can have someone to stay by. It's not good to be alone when under this amount of shock."  
  
" How do you know?"  
  
" Catching something on fire and knowing you were the cause is terrifying. Having an ability alone is terrifying, but Seongcheol let me depend on him."  
  
" I can depend on you?"  
  
" Of course. I l- I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
Pulling my head into the crook of his neck, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. Holding tightly onto him, I raised my hand. Jihoon pulled away to look at me, raising his eyebrows.  
  
 " Yes?"  
  
" Can we watch Studio Ghibli films to make me feel better?"  
  
" You're milking this."  
  
" I get to hang out with you, you're taking a break, yes. I have ice cream in the fridge too."  
  
Waving up to my alarm, Jihoon was slumped against my head, ice cream on his lips. Wiping it away, he woke with my finger on his lips, his face going red. Notifing him of the time, thoughts vanished of how he was awaken to realizing he spent the night alone with a girl. Stuttering, i told him not to worry.   
  
 " Since you helped me, you get free coffee and breakfast at the cafe."  
  
" They just have snacks."  
  
" Snacks for breakfast, what's the problem?"  
  


* * *

  
  
Eating silently as I waited on tables, Jihoon eyes kept drawing back to Minho and Taemin. Tugging my arm as I passed, I bent down to his level. Pulling me closer, the boy looked concerned.  
  
 "Have they always been here?"  
  
" Taemin has been coming more recently. Minho must have been coming before I came to Korea."  
  
" Seongcheol isn't going to like that. Well, any of the guys."  
  
" Pff, why? Because they are good looking?"  
  
" Good looking?! Older guys checking out a young girl like you? It's not right."  
  
" You're in the middle of our ages! I'm an adult."  
  
" Guys that age only have one thing on their mind."  
  
" That's guys in general. If anything, it gets better with age."  
  
" Ahhh I don't know. They keep looking at you. What if the ask you out?"  
  
" They're gorgeous, why would they want me?"  
  
"Why not?! Oh my god, if they check you out one more time, I'm setting their table on fire."  
  
" Jihoon!"  
  
" Fine, burning their tongue, happy?"  
  
" So violent for-."  
  
" Don't say it!"  
  
" A young adult."  
  
" Oh."  
  
" Even if they do, I'm adult who can make her own decision."  
  
Sitting with Jihoon as the place became stagnant, the boy made ridiculous stories to go with the men. Flicking his forehead, he took my cup away from me.   
  
 " Ew, it's cold."  
  
" I forgot about it."  
  
" What if I can teach you to heat it up?"  
  
" I don't know..."  
  
Taking my hand in his and placing it on the mug, my skin hit the cool porcelain. Following his breathing, he told to me to focus on the heat that builds in your chest. " Let it flow to your hands." Warmth went to my fingertips, flower petals hitting Jihoon closed coat. Steam lifted for the cup, my eyes widening in amazement.  
  
" Thank you so much!!"  
  
  



	17. Donuts might sway me,  Hong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who should you dance with?

**" Morning!"**  
  
**" Hm? Morning. Wait, what time is it?"**  
  
**" 6. Do you want to grab breakfast?"**  
  
**" 6?! Three hours before class. Well I'm up now.Want me to make coffee?"**  
  
**" Yes! I love your coffee."**  
  
**" You tell me how to make it, it's your direction."**  
  
**" I think it's the love you put in it. Open the door."**  
  
**" So cheesy! Wait, you came by without getting confirmation?"**  
  
**" Yes. Can you open the door, I'm getting weird looks."**  
  
**" Cute boy in front of my door, I can guess why."**  
  
**" What?"**  
  
 I hung up and dressedquickly into appropriate clothing. I smiled as Joshua stood in the hall with his hands clasped in front of him. Moving to let him in, he strolled to the couch and sat with his hands on his knees.  
  
  **" Why do you look so awkward?"**  
  
**" I'm not awkward- looking. Looking awkward? It was the first one."**  
  
Handing him his coffee, I gave a sardonic laugh. Tapping the couch as I sipped, Joshua held his coffee in his hands. Gingerly, I placed my hand on his shoulder.  
  
**" What's wrong?"**  
  
**" I'm thinking. Have you tried with your powers again?"**  
  
**" Jihoon taught me something, but I haven't tried with anything else."**  
  
**" Hmm. Could you heat up my coffee?"**  
  
  
Taking his mug in hand, I asked him how his powers work. Explains his hands have to touch something, he can get hurt but just has to hold his hand against the area. A warm feeling built in my chest, traveling down both arms to my palms. Handing it back as I began steaming, he clicked his tongue. " I'm going to regret this," he hummed. Taking the coffee in his mouth, he winced and swallowed, his lips turning red.  
  
" **Joshua Hong! What did we say about hurting one another to help with powers?!"**  
  
Sticking his tongue out, fanning it, I cupped his face with my hands. Calming down, feeling a fuzzy feeling in my stomach, his shirt moved as his chest exploded with pink petals. Pink dust fell from his lips, the same color traveling to his cheeks. Smacking the top of his head, I began scolding him.  
  
  **" Don't do that again!"**  
  
**" The pink dust is new. The petals are so cute."**  
  
**" I'm mad at you."**  
  
**" Can i make it up with... donuts~"**  
  
Pursing my lips, I stood and offered my hand to him.

* * *

  
  
A sexy woman stood in front of the class with my dance teacher, their faces unreadable. Seeing Mingyu pull his hands away from his face, a devious smile was left. Whispering to the guys, I saw Joshua and Woozi look concerned as the others spoke excitedly. Clapping, the man and woman caught our attention.   
  
 " It's nearing valentines day , so we are going to do some risque dancing. We'll demonstrate  and everyone else will pick a partner! "  
  
Groaning as I heard the word partner,  I saw Jeonghan hold onto S. Coups.  Seungkwan tapped Vernon's shoulder,  the boys nodding.  Hoshi wrapped his arms around DK  and smiled broadly,  Jun offering his hand to Th8. Smiling as the boys partnered up,  the music started.  
  
 Rolling her hips,  she took a step away as he neared.  Tugging her head back to expose her neck, the couple began a game, fighting for dominance.  Wrapping her arm around his neck,  they stood staring at each other once the song ended.  Feeling a tap on my shoulder,  I heard the words,  " Want to be my partner? "


	18. Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Mark me down as scared and horny" meme inspired half of this. 
> 
> BUT I have been planning the reveal since I started this so enjoy !

_My breath stopped as I opened my eyes,  the dark scenery giving me nothing to grasp.  A puppet on a string,  eating for it's master.  Completely in their control._  
  
 My head fell into the crook of the Jeonghan's neck,  opening my eyes slowly. His eyes were clouded with alarm as he checked me. Blinking to comprehend the scene, flower petals were in Mingyu's lap.  The class was preoccupied with the new assignment, keeping the attention on finding partners.  A harsh whisper from S.  Coups broke the silence among the group. 

  
 " What happened?  What did you see?"

  
  
" They don't always come true,  do they?"

 

  
 A faint blush hit his cheeks,  his words filled with bitterness.  " No." Giving out a shaky sigh,  I brightened up and told them go forgot about it. Raising an eyebrow at Jeonghan,  he shoved S.  Coups to Woozi before any of the guys could comprehend the switch.  Accepting the invitation to be his partner,  the pairs began splitting off to choose music. Agreeing to Ace by TAEMIN, he held my hands to help me to my feet.  
  
Drawing figure eights with my feet,  his followed, an iron grip on my hips. Raising my head face to his, our eyes locked as I pressed against him. Sliding his hand across my arm,  we were back to back ,  my hand sliding from his shoulder to his fingertips. Breaking apart I mirrored his lead as the first verse was sang. Spinning, we popped to the beat,  his hand hovering over my neck as, sliding his hands over my back as the hook ended.  Chorus starting,  our bodies rolled for a moment and slowed our movements,  forehead pressing together as he lifted my leg,  holding my thigh to wrap around his waist.  Separating once again,  he mirrored my moves, my dominant hand dragging from lip to hold the fabric at my inner thigh. Holding me from my back,  he tilted my chin up look at him,  the dance we did at the chorus being repeated. Tilting my head back as the bridge was made,  he dragged his lips across my throat as he slowly dipped me,  repeating the chorus' dance for the last time. Backing up as he neared, he gripped my hips roughly and bounced to let my legs wrap around his waist. Lips connecting for a moment, we heard clapping and I pulled away quickly.  
  
 As excited chattering erupted, I rubbed my lips as a line of guys began chasing Jeonghan,  leaving a loud slam. Teachers giving me a thumbs up, I bowed nervously and rubbed my hot cheeks.  
  
   
   
  


* * *

 

" Coffee in the evening? Here you go, Minho."

  
  
" Hello.  Sit down with me."

  
  
My mind blanked as I sat,  blinking in confusion as he tilted his head slightly.  Giving a sweet smile,  the man tapped his fingers against his mug. Fingers twitching was he pressed his hand to the table,  he gave a nervous sigh.  
  
" What time do you get off?"

  
  
" I might get off earlier since the place is dead."

 

  
" That's nice.  I've been wondering,  how did you get here,  Korea? "

  
" Scholarship for entire ride,  I'm a first year."

  
  
" Did it take time to adjust? "

  
" New country,  I'm an obvious foreigner.  I was lonely for a bit,  then I found a group of amazing guys. "

  
" Same scholarships with them , right? "

  
  
" Yeah!  Of course in different things. Wait- how did you know? "

  
  
" They all came from different places,  I had to get them all together."

  
" I don't know what you mean... "

  
  
" Busan,  Jeju, freakin' China. Did take time,  but man,  was it worth it. "

  
  
" I-"

  
  
" They were the easiest to track among our kind.  Moving so often after 'accidents'.  You stumbled in,  but unlocked their potential. "

  
  
" I don't have any idea what you're talking about. "

  
  
" Their abilities.  Ordinary, have them fall for you with your charming personality.  I can probably pick them off because they care for you so much.  Thank you.  I might even keep you around after I can get a hold of all of them"

  
" How did you know about-"

  
  
" Did you think it was an accident they all came together? I knew I would have to get everything stirring after a while,  then I found you.  Pretty, smart, and sweet.  The fliers worked,  I used Jun to set off Jeonghan."

  
  
" Why do you want to use them?"

  
  
" My prized puppets.  I can force anyone to anything I want.  Regular people we're fun when I was younger but, then I found more like me."

  
" Taemin? "

  
  
" You're a smart one. "

  
  
" Why tell me now?"

  
  
" Ah,  the big question! Seeing the fear in your eyes,  the uneasiness.  Wanting to run,  but wanting to get all of the facts first so you can tell the guys. But,  you have to fall into my arms now. "

  
I began clamoring before his last words, my legs no longer working.  Leaning into Minho,  he quickly picked me up bridal style. Hearing the scuffle, the manager came out quickly,  shouting what was going on.  " Go back and forget what happened here. " Obeying his words,  his eyes glazed over and returned to where he was. " It's best if you fall asleep now,  dear. I'm sure we'll have an exciting day tomorrow. "  
  
   
  


 


	19. Chapter 19

**Gentleman: Good morning everyone!**  
  
**NAEGA HOSHHH: YO WASSUP**  
  
**Jihu: Why do we need a group chat this early?**  
  
**Verdone: Ten minutes till class dude.**  
  
**Jihu: SHUT**  
  
**DokDok: Typo~~~**  
  
**Gyu: Why are you guys awake?**  
  
**Divaboo: Read the entire convo.**  
  
**Gyu: DAMN**  
  
**Gentleman: Language!**  
  
**Angel: So pure.**  
  
**Thug8: Has anyone seen jdjdjsjjs**  
  
**Seungcheol: You good?**  
  
**Thug8: Jun slapped my phone out of my hand.**  
  
**Jun: Ye I did.**  
  
**Wonu: I know what you mean. I haven't seen her either.**  
  
**Little Giant: I think Mingyu is too preoccupied to look for her now. Hoshi?**  
  
**NAEGA HOSHHH: Yep**  
  
**Jihu: I GOT IN TIME**  
  
**Seungcheol: Typo again,  Jihoon.**  
  
**Jihu: here in time***  
  
**NAEGA HOSHHH: She isn't here.**  
  
**Wonu: Feels off.**  
  
**Divaboo: Sorry**  
  
**Wonu: N O NOT YOU**  
  
**DokDok: Did she say goodnight to anyone?**  
  
**Jihu: She normally texts me until she falls asleep. I didn't want to bother her.**  
  
**Gentleman: Wonwoo,  can you get ahold of Mingyu?  I'm getting nervous.**  
  
**Wonwoo: Yes.**  
  
**Little giant: Should we be worried?**  
  
**Seungcheol:  Let's not get ahead of ourselves.**  
  
**Gyu: Meet me on the dorm roof,  this is serious.**  
  
  
  Each guy ditched their class quickly,  meeting a pacing Mingyu.  Telling Seungkwan to keep them calm before he told them,  he was wringing his hands.  Mingyu offered his hand to Wonwoo,  intertwining their fingers for their abilities to work together.  
  
 The dark room was full of unmoving people,  staring straight to the wall. Swallowing hard as they moved around,  the beams above reflected the sparse lights.  A warehouse.  
" How cliché." Jun was smacked upside the head for his comment by The8,  Mingyu and Wonwoo leading the crowd.  
  
 Sitting in a white wooden chair, the dress you wore flowed mid thigh. Bright red ribbons tying your wrists and ankles together,  the guys gaping in horror. Pulling Mingyu along as he spotted her, he picked up your chin,  your eyes meeting his.  
  
" Wonwoo? I'm not awake though."  
  
" We'll be there soon."  
  
" It's a trap. He's holding me here so he can control you.  All of you.  He told me al of these things,  he probably knows I'm talking to you now. "  
  
" How? What do you mean?"  
  
" He knows you all have abilities. He used me as bait to have you fall for me, which I doubt, but he has powers of influence. He doesn't know about me,  since I didn't show any signs of having powers."  
  
" Signs?"  
  
" Moving a lot,  accidents.  He was trying to find a person to help you unlock your powers.  He knew what would set you off,  so he had Jun speak like he did to get Jeonghan."  
  
" He doesn't know about you though. "  
  
" We have to keep it that way. When you guys come here,  it is the end game. I've been focusing on him,  I may be able to borrow his powers."  
  
" Has he...  Done anything to you?"  
  
" No.  I'm OK."  
  
" Who should we send?"  
  
" He has guards posted.  He wants to see some in action before he takes a hold.  Not anyone who could do serious damage but not Joshua since he might be able to help if anyone gets hurt. "  
  
" Can't I send them to sleep?"  
  
" His control is too strong. I've tried to wake myself up,  it wouldn't work,  so I've been stuck."  
  
" Why didn't you try to connect with one of us once you got captured?"  
  
" I- I honestly didn't think about it.  I've been piecing things together and trying to borrow your power,  it didn't come to mind... "  
  
" We'll send people soon. Hold on."  
  
Dropping their hands,  the boys looked to each other as they woke. Jun,  S. Coups, Hoshi , DK, The8, and Seungkwan began talking,the first ones going.  The others, having more physical powers, were a back up plan.   
  
 Sliding on jackets and clothing easy to move around in, the others kept themselves preoccupied. Drumming against a hard surface, testing their abilities, thunking about different scenarios. Mingyu lead the group, S. Coups deciding to come so quickly would be too predictable. Tightening around the steering, Mingyu's knuckles turned white as he began driving. Seperate thoughts barraged each person as time became a blur. 

  
  
Seongcheol didn't know until you were missing from the café, unhappy with knowing he hadn't seen you for an entire day.

  
Jeonghan didn't realize until you took care of him once he had a fever, calling in sick to your job to spend the day him.

Jun didn't know until you dozed off while talking to him on the phone, listening to him talk about his home. 

Joshua didn't know until he woke with you on his arm,  wanting nothing more to feel his lips on yours.

Soonyoung didn't know until you made a horrible pun, laughing so hard you were couldnt stand. 

 

Wonwoo didn't know until you made eye contact across the classroom you shared,  the boy feeling warmth bloom in his chest as you gave a demure smile.

Jihoon didn't know until he found himself covered in a blanket in his studio with you sleeping on the floor.

Seokmin didn't know until you surprised him with sunflowers to help him with his homesickness.

Mingyu didn't know until you rubbed the remnant of the cake he slammed into your face.

Minghao didn't know until he found out the reason you were learning Mandarin.

Seungkwan didn't know until comforted him for missing his mom,  making gifts to send to her.

Hansol didn't know until (you said you loved his rap) you stayed up until five in the morning helping him write a rap he couldn't finish by himself. 

Chan didn't know until you shared dreams to make a mark in the world around you,  never feeling closer to another person.  
   
 The guys didn't know how far they were willing to let love lead them until they found you. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Closing in on the finale of the series, I'm going to make a new story! Well, two! Both are reader x a member
> 
> Red Panda's best friends is with Jihoon. Antics of how you meet, become close and it is a slow burn sort of love
> 
> No Second Date is with waiter Mingyu who you ask him out, goes horribly but you keep running into each other and become friends. I'm up for suggestions of new stuff, so feel free to ask.

**"HEY!**

  
  
**CAN YOU HEAR ME AT ALL?**

  
  
**NOTHING HUH?**

  
  
**SO WE'RE SUPPOSED TO WAIT HERE UNTIL THEY SHOW, HUH?**

 

  
**I CAN PRETTY MUCH SAY ANYTHING.**

  
  
**MINHO'S A DICK**

  
  
**HONESTLY,  HE'S STILL KINDA CUTE**

  
  
**NOT ENOUGH TO HIT CUZ I'M NOT INTO PSYCHOS**

  
**hmm**

  
  
**HER WHISPER IS THE LUCIFER DDODODODO-"**  
  
 S. Coups burst in, his face scrunched up in confusion. " You were kidnapped and you're singing SHINee?" Seeing the guys tense,  circling each other with Seungkwan looking terrified. A portion of the army under Minho's control began rushing the guys.  Running, Jun took S. Coups hand and flung him against the nearest one,  slamming his feet in his chest. The men began swarming near me, picking up my chair and holding it up, curses slipping out of my mouth. Hoshi popped between the goons,  confusing them as The8 did the same.  DK ducked blows, shoving ones chest and kicked another one holding the chair. Separating, as more guys fell, Sengkwan began untying my feet,  all pausing when S. Coups froze.  
  
  Taemin held his hands up,  holding S. Coups arms to himself without touching him. **Dino's telekinesis**. Smirking as he heard stomping behind him,  Jun froze in place,  following his clenched fist.  Feeling his arm like he was throwing a punch,  lightening surged across his arm and hit Taemin,  sending him flying into  the space near me. All gaping at what happened,  we all tensed as we heard Minho speak.  
  
 " Good job. Line up like good boys while we wait for the others. "  
  
 They all followed his orders,  screaming profanities. Glancing to me,  Minho gave a cocky grin.  " Cute. " Lifting my chin,  I enunciated the syllables in the word " Psycho. "  Waking Taemin up easily,  he returned to the middle of the room to stand. Minho called for the rest of his lackies to come in to fight. Caressing my cheek one last time, he departed with a wave.  
  
  
  
" They are all captured.  You guys have to be careful.  Headphones? He can only control someone if they can hear them.  This is only a theory though.  Be careful,  all of you."  
  
Running his hands through his hair,  Mingyu quickly drove back to where the guys were waiting. Dressed to fight,  they packed in the car to try and help their friends. Explaining what had happened on the way,  the looming building arrived sooner than expected. Pushing their earphones in and blasting their music, the gang looked to each other anxiously. Mingyu lead the group inside, the group quickly surrounded by the remaining men. Cracking their knuckles,  the gang went to work.


	21. In Your Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switched to first person perspective to give a more personal feel.

The lights went out first, a shower of sparks leaving the men blind. Light erupted,  coating Jihoon's arm,  illuminating the group behind him. A smirk crept on Taemin's face as his grip tightened on my shoulder, seeing water surge around our feet.  Flying from being hit with fireballs,  chains of water pulling others to the ground while Wonwoo and Mingyu wailed on them,  the men were quickly dropping numbers.  
   
  
 Position his hands to stop Jeonghan,  Dino froze Taemin's arms in place.  Placing his fingers together,  his arms stacked over on another,  Taemins knees were forced on the ground. Dark once again,  I could only hear punches land quickly,  splashing water and groans of pain. The ribbons at my wrist loosened,  a faint whisper hitting my ears.  
  
  
 " we'll be out of here in a bit."  
  
  
" He's waiting. Once everyone is out,  he'll have them like the rest of the guys.  Some of the guys headphones have fallen out,  you have to get them back in. "  
  
" What about you?"  
  
  
" I can't move I'm still under his control."  
  
  
Joshua bit his cheek,  praying for his powers to reach farther than he has tried before. Cupping my face, light fell from his hands as he eyes were drawn to mine. The strings were cut, my body slumped as I began taking control. My arms pulling him into a hug, I went to my former pose as we heard a shout.  
  
  
 Minho held Jeonghan by his throat with his ear bud in his hand as DK was forced to turn on the lights. Eyes glazed over, Minho whispered in his ear,  Jeonghan snapping a moment later.  The earbuds fell out,  Minho calling a command to the guys to line up. Joshua looked confused at the others,  following their lead to blend in. He has nullification. Pressing my lips together to suppress a smile,  flower petals fell to Joshua's feet. Emotions flooded back to their faces as they fulfilled the command,  everyone of the guys looking pissed.  
  
" My efforts have come together.  I have my Project Myth all together. "  
  
  
" How did you know we called it that? "  
  
  
" I honestly didn't, I called it that because of Olympus."  
  
  
" He's a cheesy as you." Jihoon muttered.   
  
  
Minho clapped and a wide smile on his face as he waded through the water. Going through the line,  surveying the guys as prizes,  he went back to me. Pulling the ribbon out of the water,  he squeezed the water out and frowned.  
  
" My pretty gift is out of sorts. Who did this?"  
  
 Growling as no one had answered,  he commanded one to tell him. Heads turning to look at look at Joshua, Minho neared him. Wrapping the wet ribbon around his fist,  the man gave a cruel smile and reeled back his hand. Standing quickly,  my arm shot out, a chain of water capturing his hand before his fist land.  
  
 Astonished as petals dropped from Vernon's chest, Minho arm was entrapped in water. Dropping my hand,  I began approaching him. " Sit down. How could you hav-" , Minho's words we're cut short,  stumbling back as my fist connected to his jaw. Drawing my foot back as he rubbed his chin, lightening followed when it went in the air. Slamming into his chest,  he flew back as I caught him before falling,  frozen in the air. Throwing my hand down,  he hit the ground,  shouts of being heard. Feeling fire erupt in hand as he gasped for air, arms wrapped around my waist.  
  
 " You'll kill him if you continue.  You're letting your anger control your powers."  
  
Looking to Joshua, my eyes began watering as I saw the fear in the everyone's eyes. Falling into Joshua's chest,  he shook me to pay attention to Minho.  
  
 " Attack her! "  
  
" Shit. Josh, can you nullify their powers?"  
  
Dodging fire from Jihoon,  Joshua fell due to Jeonghan.  " I just figured out I was immune to his! " Seeing lightening surge in S. Coups hand,  it begin nearing the water. Petals dropped from Dino as I kicked S. Coups in the air,  taking Joshua hand in mine. Stomach dropping as we landed on a beam, I began focusing on Minho.   
  
 " Stop!"  
  
Minho's chest erupted with petals, my fingers tightening around Joshua's. The guys became limp as their arms were stretched outwards,  Minho tensing as we made eye contact. " Minho will forget about Project Myth. He will find a new job and forget about his powers!"  
  
Eyes rolling to the back of his head, Minho was caught as I extended my hand. Releasing control from the guys and the men in the warehouse,  they looked confused. Water poured as the doors opened,  Mingyu carrying me as we walked out. Being hugged by all for a moment,  Wonwoo raised his hand.  
  
" Where did all that come from? You beating the shit out of him?"  
  
" Seeing you under his control...  I couldn't take it,  him manipulating us. "  
  
" At least we met because of him... "  
  
Nodding as Mingyu set me down, the guys exchanged looks to one another. Wonwoo took my hand as we needed the car, a shaky breathe being released.  
  
 " After we go home, we have to admit something."  
  
Taking a step back,  I squinted at them. " What did you do?" As Hoshi disappeared,  taking a handful of guys home, Wonwoo smiled. " Nothing.  We have to do it do something together but...  Not." Nodding as Mingyu sat in his car,  waving to Wonwoo to come in, I agreed. Falling into my room,  I quickly changed to pass the time.  
  
  
  
Recognizing the field of flowers where we first met,  I held onto my dress as it drifted over my bare feet. Turning around, I stepped on cold wooden floors,  different colored flowers with notes attached to them rested on a small table. Looking up,  different doors with familiar symbols rested on them. Snowflake,  mirror, boba tea,  a guitar,  a clock, beanie, keyboard,  sunflower, a chefs hat, a mandarin character, a microphone, headphones, and dancing shoes. Moving back to the notes,  I sat  down on the floor as I read them.

 Tears began streaming down my cheeks,  shoulders shaking at the choice I had to make. Glancing to the flower that first caught my eye,  I held it to my chest.  Slowly standing,  I found the door I knew was his. Holding onto the handle for a long moment,  I turned the doorknob and pushed. His eyes met mine across the familiar scenery,  the boy pushing himself out of the chair. Running quickly, we collided within moments,  my face buried in his neck as he held me. Who did you choose?  
  
  
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys the ending! I hope it's okay that the ending was ambiguous and I hope hope you enjoyed this series.


End file.
